Another Side, Another Story
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Life can be full of interesting experiences when you're young and in love. But for Kohta and the twin sisters Kaede and Nyu, interesting doesn't even come close to describing it. Rated M for lemon, patch story for "The Butterfly Effect", R&R please.
1. First Time

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>First Time<p>

~ _Chapter 22.2_ ~

* * *

><p>With the ending of prom along with Nyu's insistence they all soon found themselves at really nice hot spring resort.<p>

As the ditzy girl retrieved the card to their room they were soon escorted through the building to their designated area.

Upon entering they looked to see how amazing the room was as it was beautifully decorated and furnished with everything one would need to live quite comfortably for quite a while.

At closing the door Kohta turned to look at the orchestrator as he still didn't understand what the point was to all this or even for the matter how Nyu managed to acquire this room. "Umm, Nyu-san why are we here?"

The girl in question turned around as she jumped onto him while simultaneously wrapping her arms around his neck planting a deep kiss. "Do you have to ask?"

Kaede still didn't understand where this was going at she looked at the scene before her. "What are you planning?"

Nyu looked to her sister before giving her a sunny smile. "I was thinking for a while now, and what I decided on is why don't we share Kohta-kun together?"

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . . Ehh?" was the only thing the pair could do at the outrageous suggestion Nyu had made.

"How can you come up with such a ridiculous idea?" exclaimed Kaede as she was now deep crimson at the perverted plan her sister had managed to concoct. She then began to shake her wildly trying to make her come back to her senses. But then her eyes widened as her features darkened while staring at their male companion with the same blush from before. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

Kohta's face flashed red as he began to wave his hands frantically. "I swear this wasn't my idea!"

"I told you that you couldn't have us both and yet you sink to this level to let my sister do the dirty work for you? You know how morally wrong this is! I can't even tell you how many of my principles are being broken right now!" She then grasped his coat jacket as she began to shake him back and forth. "You better make this right you jerk and tell Nyu not to do this!"

"But it was my idea" cutely stated Nyu as she pointed to herself.

Kaede stopped what she was doing as she faced her sister once more. "You understand we can't do this, right?"

The ditzy girl tilted her head. "Why is that? I'm fine with it".

The horned girl sagged at the blunt comeback. "It's just simply wrong, and besides why would you want to do such a thing in the first place? A person's first time shouldn't be like this. It should be something special shared between two people that are really in love you know".

Nyu gave a cute smile to the explanation. "But we all love each other equally don't we?"

Kohta and Kaede were startled at that question.

"Well yes" the boy answered. "But you see Nyu-san something like this isn't something that should be done or said so casually. So shouldn't you reconsider?" But honestly somewhere in the back of his mind hidden behind his chivalry and righteousness, he thought otherwise.

Nyu turned to her sister once more sporting a smile. "Oneesan, we've always been together and we've always shared everything together. So why not share Kohta-kun? We both love him and he loves us both so I don't see the problem at all".

Kaede flinched at her line of logic. "But Nyu" she sighed, "it's just too awkward for something like this to be done and for you to talk light of it doesn't make it any better".

"And what about you Kohta-kun?" she said cutely. "Are you OK with it?"

"Ehh . . . . Umm . . . ." was all he could say as this was a tough spot he was placed in. He knew he shouldn't do it. But he didn't want to hurt either of their feelings. Yet the idea of all of them sharing a bed did seem quite appealing. But the last thing he wanted was becoming a deviant.

The orchestrator then stepped forward as she wrapped her arms around Kaede's neck forcing a kiss on her to which the recipient blushed and flinched at the action. She then stepped back with her smile once more. "It'll be fine". Nyu then began to make her way towards the bedroom. As she did this she started to tow Kohta and Kaede along against their will.

"Wait Nyu-san! Wait!" as the tanned youth tried but failed to reason with her.

"We didn't agree to anything yet!" exclaimed the horned girl as she tried to peel her sister's vector off.

But she continued to move until the three friends were now in the bedroom. Upon entering, she locked the door behind them ensuring no one would be able to make a hasty retreat.

"But what would happen if either of us got pregnant?" However that point quickly became moot as her sister pushed a pill into her mouth to which she incidentally swallowed. "Did you just . . . . !"

Nyu smiled as she flashed a bottle of birth control pills before putting it away.

"You know you can't make us do anything against our will . . . ." as Kaede trailed off looking to the side while holding one of her arms.

"Yeah" continued Kohta. "There's still time to think this over".

"I've already thought this through". She then looked to Kaede. "And you're wrong oneesan. There is one way I can get you to change your mind".

". . . . You're not seriously going to beg me are you?"

She then approached Kohta as she pulled him down into a fiery kiss. Though he put up a slight resistance, it wasn't strong enough to resist her allure.

"_I still don't see how this is supposed to change my mind_" thought Kaede. However a strange sensation began to fill her up as she continued to watch the scene.

"Kohta-kun . . . ." Nyu blushed as she positioned his hands over her rear. Even though he was hesitant, he now felt powerless to resist any further as his hands began to roam her backside. Although, he wasn't fully committing as his other important friend was still watching them with indifference.

"_This is getting irritating . . . ._ " as Kaede continued to watch. She soon began to fidget more often as she was unknowingly becoming tenser at seeing the growing passion between her best friend and sister.

"I think it's about time to take things up a notch" smiled Nyu. She then slipped the straps of her dress off as she lowered them slowly down teasing Kohta as she was only an inch away from revealing her well endowed bust.

Kohta blushed heavily as he felt his concentration divided. In front of him was Nyu who was more than willing to give herself to him in mind, body, and soul. He in turn was more than ready to take responsibility for everything that would come about from there. However to his left was Kaede who continued to watch them as she stood there with her arms folded sporting a slight scowl. To say the least, this was all becoming a bit awkward for him.

"You don't have to mind her Kohta-kun. All you need to do is focus on me" peeling her hands away giving him an A-class view of her beautiful chest. She then picked up one of his hands as she firmly placed it over her left breast. As he made contact giving a slight squeeze, a low moan whimpered out of her as she shivered at the sensation. But the instant he touched her, another . . . . interesting thing happened.

"You didn't!" as Kaede looked to them in disbelief. Kohta at first felt like trouble was about to start. But then saw as the horned girl was not only blushing heavily but also mimicking the same action as she too held her left breast while trying to suppress the moan that desperately wanted to escape her lips.

Nyu smiled mischievously to her sister as she manipulated Kohta's hand in massaging her chest. "As I said oneesan, I can get you to change your mind as you'll be participating one way or another".

Kaede held her head as she couldn't believe what her naïve little sister had done. Whether this was a pure stroke of genius or absolute insanity, Nyu had managed to find a way to highjack her senses. Simply every touch, taste, and smell either of them had was now linked to the other. In this case, she felt Kohta massaging her chest as he was at the moment performing it on her sister. The pink diclonius began to squirm slightly as she held herself all the more trying to suppress any strange noise that would betray her inner thoughts. "_Why is that girl always so creative when it comes to her perverted games?_"

Nyu giggled as she watched her twin try to resist the effects. She then turned back to her lover. "Why don't we continue where we left off on the bed?"

Kohta was still rational enough to understand the trade off that occurred between the siblings. However, his consciousness was no longer listening to his brain as the instincts of his body were now in control. If he were still listening to his brain he would have known better not to be on the bed right now fondling Nyu in front of her overprotective sister.

But in contrast to this, Kaede began to hold herself more tightly as she tried to endure what her body was feeling. Right at this moment she was feeling how turned on Nyu was as Kohta played with her chest. At this moment, his beautiful hands expertly messaged and stroked her breasts with both the right pressure and precision as her heart burned with excitement. In truth she was enjoying this feeling. But to say these were her own thoughts were not discernable as she was still psychically linked to Nyu. She did have feelings for Kohta and there was no falsehood behind that. However it was getting increasingly agitating how much her body was aching for the real thing, but yet her refusal to do anything about it.

"Does this feel good for you Nyu-san?" as Kohta licked the tip of her nipple. Her moan was a sufficient enough answer. They then reengaged their kiss as he took the lead by brushing the insides of her mouth with his tongue. "_He's definitely improved with how much practice he gets with me and oneesan_". Nyu wanting to feel more then wrapped her tongue around his as they began to swirl around each other. Wanting to be thorough, he kept his hands firmly on Nyu's breasts as he gave them a squeeze every so often. But soon enough, his pants began to feel tighter as the intensity grew hotter between them. Suddenly, this problem was quickly relieved as his member felt comfortably spacious. He then looked down to be (pleasantly?) surprised as an extra participant joined in on the fun. "Kaede-san?"

The passion had grown far beyond what she could take. If it was Nyu's feelings or her own it really didn't matter anymore as her very being now yearned for Kohta to release her of her desires. As she finished unzipping his pants she wasted no time in pulling down his undergarments to reveal his own surprise. " _. . . . wow_" In the time she and Nyu had come to live with him there had been a few 'accidental' peaks that had occurred due to curiosity. But this was the first time she had ever been this close. In her honest opinion "_what an amazing shape and size_" as she became mesmerized the longer she looked, " _. . . . So this is supposed to go inside of me . . . ._" Whether it was biological instinct or the heat of the moment she firmly grasped his member as she slowly stuck out her tongue curious to what he would taste like.

"That's not fair oneesan" pouted Nyu. "I want to join in on that too".

"Wait, you shouldn't . . . . ", but Kohta was forced to bite his tongue. The twins at this time were taking turns as they traded between licking and sucking his erect member's shaft and tip. As he watched them take turns, he couldn't help but give an internal laugh. "_They really do like sharing with each other don't they?_" As the twins traded between each other, Kohta could feel his climax peaking. "I . . . . I can't hold on any longer . . . ."

"It's OK" said Kaede.

"Give us all you got!" smiled Nyu.

Unable to hold back any longer, "Ahh!" as white seminal fluid shot out hitting both sisters in the face. "Sorry . . . ." at seeing the mess he caused.

"It's fine" as they both wiped their face getting a taste of Kohta's seed. But once again there was a difference in opinion of palate as one found it sweet while the other found it tangy. Since they were still linked, their individual opinion just added to the overall experience which made things that more incredible.

"I think we should move on to the main event" cheered Nyu. But she then looked to her sister in contemplation. "But who should go first?"

". . . . Umm . . . ."

"I have a suggestion" said Kohta. "But this is going to need you both to work together".

"Oneesan . . . ."

"Yeah Nyu . . . ."

"Does Kohta-kun seem a bit more . . . ."

"Perverted? Yeah".

After discarding their cloths, Kohta had Nyu lay on the bed as he had Kaede lay on top of her positioning both of their slits against each other.

"This is kind of embarrassing" Nyu blushed.

"Yeah . . . ." responded Kaede in the same demeanor.

"Alright, are you ready?" Kohta was not yet done with the foreplay as he positioned his member between their womanhood. He didn't feel right unless he made them feel good as well. So this time he was going to return the favor as they did for him. So doing his own teasing, he began to rub up and down against them.

"Please stop teasing Kohta-kun" said Nyu.

"Stop messing around Kohta" blushed Kaede. "Or I'm going to get mad".

So not wasting any more time, he silenced their complaints in one thrust as he shot his member between their slits striking both their clits to which he was awarded with a deep moan. He didn't understand how their telepathy worked, but it made making them feel good very easy. Their experiences were still being stacked on top of each other doubling the rate of when they climaxed. So wasting no effort, he made sure his strokes were long and full to give his lovers the attention they both deserved. Thus making sure his form was solid; he held Nyu's waist as his forearms kept Kaede in place.

"Kohta-kun! I'm . . . . I'm going to cum!" screamed Nyu.

"This is . . . . so intense" stuttered Kaede as she tried to keep herself composed. So not wanting to make any embarrassing noise she did the first thing she could think of.

"Oneesan?" In that instant the girls kissed keeping both of their voices inside. Unintentionally gaining more pleasure as their lips met. Nyu who was surprised at this action wanted more out of it as she easily slipped her tongue in which in turn surprised Kaede. But she offered no resistance as she lowered herself more to deepen the feeling.

In one last thrust, the three lovers all came together. Kohta backed away slightly heaving as Kaede rolled herself onto the other side of the bed. She took a quick breath before looking up to the tanned youth. She then looked to her side to see her sister grinning as she looked quite pleased with herself.

"It's OK, you can go first" smiled Nyu as she took her sister's hand.

Kaede nodded as she looked back to Kohta. "But first we need to do something about that".

"Huh, what the . . . .?" as his member became erect again. "What did you do?"

"Restored the blood flow with my psychic hands" she smirked. "I hope you're ready for another round".

Kohta gave a slight chuckle. He then positioned himself to her entrance preparing himself to go in. "I'll start slow. Tell me if you get too uncomfortable".

Kaede nodded. Slowly as he went in she cringed at how strange the feeling was. Her face then began to contort as he started to go in deeper stretching her internal walls. Her teeth clenched a bit as if she felt like her insides were going to break in half.

"Kaede-san, are you OK?"

"It's . . . . It's OK. You can go further".

After a bit more pushing he reached her hymen which was the last borderline that kept her from being his. "Are you sure about this Kaede-san? There is still time to change your mind".

"No" she smiled giving a solemn expression. "I want you and only you as you're the only person I ever want to share my body with".

Kohta gave a slight nod, and with one good push he broke past her barrier.

Kaede cringed at the pain while letting out a muffled scream. A little blood then trickled out affirming that she was no longer a maiden. Kohta then began to thrust in slowly, and soon enough she started feeling intense pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him better entrance to go deeper. "Kohta . . . . Please go faster".

In compliance to her wishes, he started to pick up the pace. Kohta smiled down to her beautiful form as they were now making love. The way her breasts bounced with each thrust, the use of her hands as they scratched along his back, how cute her face looked as they became one. But more than that, they loved and respected each other dearly as neither of them would ever do anything to harm the other and that was the most important part. But the act of making love only reaffirmed what they felt for each other. Now after a few more thrusts he could feel himself drawing to a finish, "Kaede-san!"

"Go ahead Kohta, cum inside of me!"

With that burst, he rested on her chest as they both had to take a breather. The pink diclonius hugged his head as she displayed a content smile as she felt his warm essence swimming inside her.

"Now it's my turn" chimed Nyu.

"Ehh?"

"Don't worry. I'll do the work this time". Nyu then had Kohta lay on the bed as she got his member up again. Wasting no time she mounted him as she slowly slid down his pole. Finally at her barrier, she forced herself down. She then placed her hands against his chest as she cringed at the sudden loss of her virginity while biting her lip not wanting to cause too much noise.

Kaede cringed as well. Losing her maiden status twice in one day was a rather strange yet interesting thing to experience.

"Shall we begin" Nyu smiled. The ditzy girl then began to pump herself up and down aggressively giving no time for Kohta to adjust himself to the horned girl's actions.

"Nyu-san, I think you should take it easy".

"Nope" she then chimed. "I want to make Kohta-kun feel as good as possible".

But before he could speak, he was interrupted as Kaede was back up again as she sat on his chest facing her rear to him.

"Oneesan?"

The horned girl smirked to her twin. "I think you should be punished for all the trouble you've been causing us thus far". Without any further explanation she grasped both of Nyu's breasts as she started to grope them roughly.

"Nyaaaa!"

"You've always had such a sensitive chest" as she pinched one her nipples while still playing roughly with the other. However this act proved to be a double-edged sword as the sensation bounced back to her. The fact she was still in the middle of making love to the boy they were both sitting on only added more to the already extreme feelings. However that didn't deter her from teasing her as she was getting something out of it.

"But you shouldn't be left out of this either Kaede-san". The horned girl gasped as she felt Kohta's hands move playfully over her womanhood. He then started to tantalize her before entering with two of his fingers. Using that motion, he tortured Kaede as he slowly moved himself in and out. With the use of his other hand, he pinched her clit earning him a very intoxicating and exciting moan.

The horned girl slowly began to hyperventilate as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep whatever sanity was left in her head. "_My mind . . . . my mind feels like it's going blank . . . ._"

Nyu felt her muscles contract and screaming at her for release. With the residual feedback she was getting from her sister and the addition of pumping herself up and down her lovers erect member, no emotional high could possibly define what she was feeling. If anything, it felt like she had reached heaven and that there was no way she was ever coming back down again. "I . . . . can't take anymore of this" she managed to gasp out as her climax was imminent.

After continuing their individual roles for what seemed like forever, the three lovers came again. Soon Kaede went to one side as Nyu rolled to the other as they cuddled and rested on Kohta's chest.

"That was incredible Kohta-kun" smiled Nyu.

"You did a good job" smiled Kaede.

Kohta scratched the back of his head giving a slight chuckle. "Thanks".

" . . . . So shall we go for another round?"

"What!" as Kohta looked to Kaede.

"There's also a few positions I wanted to try" then said Nyu.

"Don't you think we should take a break?"

"You can take a break after you're dead" said Kaede sternly. "Besides I'm still a bit unsatisfied" as she held him close.

"Don't just play with oneesan Kohta-kun, I want to have fun too" as Nyu held him from the other side.

"Uhh, can we talk about this?"

The sisters looked at each other before looking back to Kohta. "No" they then said in unison just before jumping him again as their heated passion would not come to an end till several hours later.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As I said, I really don't write lemons and I apologize for the crudity of this fic. Everything you've read are things I had managed to piece together from forums, mangas, and doujinshis. To be honest I really don't understand much of it. Anyways this fills in one of the patches of "The Butterfly Effect", so I hope everyone stays tune till all the patches are filled.<p>

BTW, someone I knew asked me a strange question long ago to which I seriously had no answer too. The question was and I quote "if you had s*x with a clone of yourself, is that considered gay or masturbation?" Even now I still have no answer to this and frankly I'll never understand most of it as most people define me as an anti-hedonist, and so I shrug to this and say "whatever".

So now I thank you all for reading this fic and also further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Love Spring

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Love Spring<p>

~ _Chapter 22.3_ ~

* * *

><p>It was now early morning the next day since their high school prom ended. But before the day was done, the three best friends consummated their feelings as their heated passion for each other burned brightly for several hours that night. For the most part his two pink angels refused to let him rest until every bit of how they felt for him was fully expressed.<p>

"_That was one hell of a dream_" thought Kohta as his mind still felt hazy. "_Ahh, I can't believe I just dreamed about Kaede-san and Nyu-san like that_". He then tried to sit up. "_Hmm? Why do I feel so heavy?_"

He then heard a groan as well as a bit of movement on both his sides.

"_I see they must have snuck into my bed when I was asleep. No wonder I had that wet dream_".

But as his eyes fluttered open, they widened in shock to what they saw. "Kaede-san's breasts and Nyu-san's as well!" Surprise couldn't even describe what he was feeling. As memories of the night before came back, his heart fluttered. He couldn't help but blush at what kind of time his lovers showed him. At this very moment the two sisters laid on opposites sides to him in their birthday suits. As they rested, they appeared to be at peace as his arms were draped around them keeping them close to him.

Kohta at first jerked a bit wanting to move. However the Hikaru twins immediately repositioned themselves to maintain their sleeping area. He then gave a slight sigh at the predicament he was trapped in. But that thought soon changed as he smiled to the two beautiful angels that rested in his arms. "Oh no . . . ." Kohta gulped. If he had to guess, the Hikaru sisters were still dreaming about what happened last night as they were subconsciously grinding themselves against him.

". . . . Not now" as he felt his soldier prepping to arm itself again. "I really need to get out of this". So being as careful as possible he slipped out of their grasp while getting out of bed. He then decided to take a dip in the room's private indoor spring. But before leaving, he lifted the blanket over them as he kissed them both on the forehead.

"Kohta-kun, stop teasing me like that . . . ." mumbled Nyu.

"You better not be holding back on me Kohta or else I'll . . . ." then mumbled Kaede as her sentence faded off.

Kohta gave a soft chuckle to this. He then proceeded to the bathroom. After a moment of preheating the spring he slowly walked in and took a seat in the soothing warm water. He leaned his back against the inner wall of the pool as he began to feel himself calm down from the excitement earlier.

He then gave a sigh to the complicated situation he was in. "_How am I going to make this work?_"

Kohta loved them both dearly and for the life of him he would do anything to protect their happiness. However, that was the problem itself. Whatever actions he did could trip the relationship he shared with Kaede and Nyu. To hold a polygamous relationship, he would have to show equal love and attention to the both of them. However that wasn't quite the problem. Not trying to be a jerk about this, Kaede and Nyu together kept the relationship very interesting and unique. But it wasn't like he would love either of them less if he chose one over the other. It just seemed like they needed to be together no matter what.

So then the issue was what from there? If he really thought about it, someday he would like to get married and have a child. But by the legal system he could only marry one as the other would be a mistress if they chose to stay together. But how was he supposed to do that to them? No matter how he looked at it, it wouldn't be fair if he acted this self-fishily by holding onto them only to hurt them later down the road.

Kohta let out a deep sigh as guilt began to weigh heavily on his heart. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Is there something wrong?"

" . . . . I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do now".

"What do you mean?"

"I love both Kaede-san and Nyu-san, but I'm not sure if what I did was . . . . correct . . . ."

". . . . Are you having regrets?"

"No . . . . I just don't want to hurt them with a choice I might make in the future".

"Kohta, you can't always be concerned about something you can't control".

"She's right Kohta-kun, we decided to enter this relationship knowing full well its complications. But it's a choice neither of us regrets".

". . . . . . . . !" Kohta's eyes snapped open as he just realized now that he was talking to someone. On his right sat Kaede and on his left was Nyu. It seemed they were enjoying the water as they looked quite relaxed where they were. " _. . . . How the hell are they always able to sneak in like that?_"

"Don't look so surprised Kohta" as Kaede looked to him. "We're not the type to ever give up on the things we want". She then placed her hand over his. "So you don't have to say anything".

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kind of hard not to know what you're thinking when you're talking out loud" added in Nyu.

Kohta gave a choked sound to this.

"You shouldn't worry like that Kohta. You're only going cause yourself a lot of unnecessary stress".

"Because it's the choice oneesan and I made together when we decided to be with you".

"_Are they linked?_" at seeing how well in synched they were. "But how am I . . . ."

But before he could express his concerns he was stopped as Kaede smashed her lips against his.

"Kaede-san?"

"Don't worry; we'll cross that bridge when the day comes that we must".

"So let's just enjoy the time we have together".

"But it's morning! Don't we have things to do today? And wouldn't Yuka-san and auntie be worried about us being gone for so long?"

The sisters smiled in unison to this."Don't worry" they said together. "We'll make this quick. So please enjoy our special service".

Kaede then pulled Nyu towards their lover. "I went first last time. So you can go first now".

The ditzy girl nodded happily to this. She then blushed cutely as her eyes met his and slowly she leaned in as her breasts began to press against his chest. "Kohta-kun . . . ." Nyu whispered out as she finally closed the distance allowing their lips to meet.

Kohta couldn't quite find the right words. But it was almost like he was falling deeper in love with the them and they too were falling deeper in love with him. As his lips met hers, Kohta's heart began to race as the fire of last night began to grow again. He then gasped at feeling his member gripped.

Nyu smiled against his lips as she began to rub his member slowly. In turn it began to twitch in her hand which gradually began to harden the more she stroked. "It looks like you're ready for me now". She then straddled his hips as she kept her hold over his member while slowly lowering herself onto it. She cringed at feeling him stretch her insides once again.

Kohta cringed as well, "_didn't think she would still feel this tight still after last night_".

The ditzy girl smiled to him happily as they were now joined at the hips. Nyu encircled her arms around his neck to give herself better support at what she was about to do.

"Nyu-san, are you really sure about this?"

She nodded, "We'll make this work. As long as we have each other, that'll be more than enough for me and oneesan" and without further ado she began to pump herself sending both lovers to a state of euphoria.

Kaede flinched at the childlike enthusiasm her sister exerted on Kohta. With each stroke made, she felt her own loin's burn as she was being consumed by their feelings. But it was becoming troublesome as not only was she watching them make love, but she was experiencing it as Kohta's amazing cock was pounding into her sister. However there was still that difference between 'the link' and the real thing. To be blunt about it, her womanhood was screaming for something to satisfy her. But that was when a certain thought came to mind.

As if by possession, she moved her left hand over her slit as she grabbed her breast with the right. Then by impulse she began moving with the flow of Kohta and Nyu's movements. Kaede then gave a deep blush in both embarrassment and pleasure. "_Am I . . . . Am I really pleasuring myself? Like this in front of Kohta?_"

A sudden rush of excitement and intrigue shot through her as she masturbated to Kohta and Nyu's love making. Out of her seventeen years of living, she had never once contemplated the concept of self-pleasuring for many reasons. Although medically speaking, it was a healthy for her age the idea of touching herself went against her pride. Simply, she felt that doing so showed a lack of self-discipline as well as a descent into depravity.

But at feeling the heights Nyu was reaching along with Kohta's expression, the sensation just felt right as she felt herself close to climax. Just imagining the night before as Kohta's skillful hands played with her womanhood, it was just too much now as Kaede had to release soon.

"_Not fair oneesan, I wanted more time!_" At her sister's actions, Nyu could no longer hold out. She then shut her eyes as she hugged Kohta's head between her breasts. Unable to last any longer, the Hikaru sisters came.

Nyu's muscles clamped around him as her essence bathed his member. But Kohta a little behind managed to get in a few strokes before climaxing which caused his pink lover to shiver in his arms. As the high began to die down, Nyu withered into his chest as she heaved at the intensity of her peak.

Although tired, the ditzy girl refused to move as she smiled at feeling Kohta's still hard member inside of her. Her heart fluttered at hearing the rhythmic beats Kohta's heart made as he soon held her softly bringing her closer to him. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned back to see Kaede waving.

"It's my turn now" she smiled.

Nyu smiled back as she nodded happily before moving aside sitting next to Kohta.

Kaede then stood up as she moved towards him. Smiling upon approach, she then leaned in giving her lover a very deep and intoxicating kiss as they both enjoyed the tastes of each other's mouths. "Sorry for making you oblige to our self-fishiness Kohta. But you still have an unfinished job to do".

The tanned youth chuckled at this. "It's OK; I never liked leaving things undone".

The horned girl smirked to this.

Kohta then span her around as he had Kaede's backside to him. Being careful of trying not to be forceful, he positioned his member to her entrance as he sat her down on his lap.

Kaede shivered slightly as she was still sensitive from her earlier action.

"Are you ready Kaede-san?"

The pale girl nodded, "Just make sure to be thorough". Kaede then leaned back as she whispered into his ear. "And if you do a good job, I'll throw something extra special in for you later". She then twitched at feeling Kohta's member harden a bit more. Kaede gave a mischievous smirk, but that soon ended as two wet palms firmly placed on her cheeks faced her forward.

"Nyu?"

"It's not fair of what you did oneesan" the ditzy girl cutely pouted.

"Huh?"

"You made me cum sooner than I had too!"

But as Kaede was about to rebuttal, she could not as her twin began forcefully kissing her. In doing so Nyu wrapped her arms around her sister's neck keeping her anchored to her as their chests were smashed against one another. As Kaede was about to feel offended, her thoughts were cut short as Kohta had now lifted her up by the legs as he then started pumping into her.

"_Is this what is means to be double-teamed?_" From her back, her best friend and lover was fully stimulating her bottom half. To her front, her sister and twin was fully stimulating her top half. At this moment, she was completely sandwiched between them as neither of them gave her time to think straight as the horned girl was far too lost in ecstasy. In her pride, she didn't like being in a situation she was in a disadvantage of. However at this very moment, "_. . . . more . . . . give me more_" almost begging in her thoughts. "_Keep going until my mind is blank!_"

Nyu inwardly smiled at hearing her thoughts as she was enjoying the sensation she was getting through the link. Wishing to push it to the next level, she then began rubbing her own clit along with Kaede's. The act itself created an echo effect which bounced between them leading them into territories they never thought possible.

Unable to hold back another moment, they both released as Nyu retook her seat next to Kohta as Kaede relaxed her back to him. At their finish, the tanned youth came as well

After a moment of silence to catch their breath, "it looks like you finished without me again" said Kohta.

Kaede turned her head back as she smiled weakly to him. "Sorry Kohta, it was just a bit too stimulating for me".

Nyu then rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled contently. "As long as we're together, that's all that matters".

Kohta and Kaede smiled to this as the tanned youth then hugged both girls waist to him.

After a moment of sitting in the water the silence was broken. "We should go take a proper bath now. I think we've completely stained the spring with our love juices".

"Yeah" agreed Kaede. "We better get cleaned up or else Yuka is never going to let us hear the end of it".

Nyu nodded as she was the first to stand up from the water. Then climbing out of the pond she made her way to the shower grabbing a chair as she positioned herself underneath the sprinkler head. "So let's hurry then". She then gave a wink towards Kohta's direction. "So do you want to help bathe us?"

The pair gave a blush to the question, but more so Kaede at feeling a warm rod pressing against her thigh. "Kohta!"

The tanned youth scratched the back of his head giving a strained chuckle. "Sorry . . . ."

The horned girl gave a deep sigh. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very troublesome bath".

As if by accurate prediction, the next twenty minutes was rather unnerving as the three lovers barely managed to accomplish their task without jumping each other in the erotic tension that was created under the steaming shower. But as they finished, they got dressed into some of their normal cloths that they brought along as they then proceeded home.

* * *

><p>~ Yuka's home ~ (. . . . sometime eventually . . . .)<p>

"Where were all of you? Mother and I were worried sick about the three of you!"

Kohta and the Hikaru twins gave a choked laugh to this.

"Nowhere in particular" whistled Kaede.

"We were around" then added Nyu.

"So there's no reason for you or auntie to freak out" said Kohta.

The brunette eyed them warily as she slowly started piecing what she knew together. But at putting the final pieces together she couldn't help but display a dumbfounded expression as she put up a shaking accusing finger at them. "Did you guys do what I think you guys just did?"

The two sisters whistled innocently as they looked away in embarrassment sporting a semi-blush.

"What do you think we think we did?" then said Kohta trying to play this one off through misdirection.

Yuka looked to her cousin strangely, but not wishing to look stupid if she guessed wrongly she decided to see if she could trick him into a confession. "What do you think I think you think you did?"

Kohta eyes squinted as he stared her down. "What do we think you think we think you think we did?"

"What do I think you think I think you think I think you did?"

The Hikaru sisters watched the exchange in amusement as the tradeoff went on for quite a while until a solid three minutes later.

Yuka started to sweat bullets as the stress of trying to keep up with this mind game began to take its toll. "What do I think you think I think you think I think you think . . . ." as she began to raise her finger. But then she shot her hands up in frustration as she grabbed her head unable to cope with the mental stress. "OK whatever! We'll talk about this matter another time!" as she then stomped off slightly fumed.

"You do know she'll find out eventually" said Kaede.

"Well at least by that time she'll be a lot cooler headed".

Nyu smiled as she then latched herself to Kohta's arm. "So can we continue where we left off in the shower?"

"No" Kaede blushed. "The last thing I need is for my sister becoming a nymphomaniac!"

The ditzy girl then grinned cutely to her. "But I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it as well".

The horned girl became startled as frankly that was kind of true. She then shyly took Kohta's other arm counterbalancing her weight to her sister's pull. " . . . . You wouldn't mind . . . . right Kohta?"

"We . . . . We'll see" he then stuttered.

And with that the three lovers proceeded inside as they progressed to the next part of their lives.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I apologize for the crudity of this chapter. Simply I still don't understand how these lemons are supposed to be written, and for that matter how the detail work is supposed to work. But "ehh, whatever" right, so I hope you've enjoyed what you read and stay tuned for the last patches to be filled.<p>

So now I thank you all for reading this fic and also further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Bath Fun

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Bath Fun<p>

~ _Chapter 25.1/2_ ~

* * *

><p>"Well . . . . is it OK for me to take a bath first?" asked Kohta to which Mayu nodded shyly too. The tanned youth then made his way towards the indoor spring as he then stripped himself down before walking into the pond like bath. He then sat there for a while to allow the hot water to wash away his troubles. "That kid really tries too hard worrying about everything like that".<p>

"What do you mean?"

Kohta looked to the ceiling as he considered the question. "Mayu-chan is taking this whole 'paying back' thing too greatly as she is trying very hard to fit in. I think maybe she's worried about being discarded again".

"I don't think so. Mayu-chan is a really nice girl. This is probably how she wants to thank us for taking care of her".

"Perhaps, but as Kaede-san said we can't keep her like this for the rest of her life. Eventually she'll have to face her past in order to move on into her future".

"True, true, oneesan is always very wise when it comes to these kinds of things".

"Yeah . . . . " Kohta's eyes then snapped open as he had now just realized he was holding a conversation with someone who was in the bath with him. He then straightened his head to see Nyu sitting right across from him blushing and waving to him. His mouth immediately gaped in reaction to this event. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why are you acting so shy?" Nyu questioned. "It isn't like this is the first time we've been together naked. Let alone did some fun things together" to which she snickered this last part.

"I know that" stuttered Kohta as he blushed at that remark. "But Nyu-san . . . ."

"Not Nyu-san!" she then interjected. "Nyu-chan!" as she pointed demandingly at him. "And from now on you'll address oneesan as Kaede-chan!"

"But . . . . Nyu-san . . . ."

Nyu sighed as she lowered her hand. She then got up to which Kohta covered his eyes in embarrassment but couldn't help but peek through his fingers as the ditzy girl soon repositioned herself right next to him.

"Nyu-san . . . .?"

The pink girl then grabbed his arm as it was soon enveloped between her breasts as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You don't have to be formal with us anymore Kohta-kun. You, me, and oneesan aren't just friends anymore, we're lovers. So you don't need to address us like we're distant people from you anymore".

Kohta was feeling a bit heated as he tried to ignore where his arm was as well as tried to ignore the fact that his member was beginning to stand in attention. "_But maybe if I just follow her request she'll allow this to end. But I'm going to need a cold shower after this_". He then turned his head to look down to her trying his best to focus at her eyes and nowhere else as he forced a smile onto his face. "Na . . . . Nyu-chan . . . ."

"Yes" she replied with an overly cute sunny smile.

"Umm . . . ."

"Kohta-kun . . . ."

"Ye . . . . Yeah?"

Nyu then pushed herself a bit closer as her cheeks began to turn a slight darker shade of red. "Say my name again just like you did before".

The tanned youth gulped at the request as his blush began to turn darker. "Nyu-chan".

The ditzy girl began to lean closer as she stretched her head forward to meet his. "Again . . . ."

"Nyu-chan" as Kohta soon found himself entranced by her.

"Again" she then whispered pushing her chin up for her lips to meet his.

"Nyu-chan" he then replied as he soon began to find himself lost in her eyes.

Slowly they began to come together with their lips meeting in the center as Kohta's hands maneuvered themselves to her hips as Nyu wrapped her arms around his neck. But in such events like this, things like this should never be done especially when there is more than one person living in the same household as you.

"Kohta-san, is everything OK in there? I hope the water is not too hot. Oh my! I forgot to place the towels inside. Please excuse my intrusion" as Mayu's hand reached for the sliding door handle.

"Oh crap! Mayu-san is coming in" Kohta exclaimed in a whisper like tone.

"There is nowhere to hide" said Nyu as the pair looked back and forth attempting to avoid a catastrophe with the adolescent.

As Mayu walked in she immediately covered her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for intruding". She then turned around picking up the towels as she etched her way towards the racks. "So is the water OK". At this time she was too embarrassed to look at him for the fact was she had boy problems and looking at a half-naked pre-adult was not helping.

Meanwhile as Kohta tried to make the young brunette leave as quickly as possible, Nyu sat under the water holding her breath as she waited for the tanned youth to signal her to come up. However at seeing something interesting, her childlike glee got the better of her as she couldn't help but satisfy it through her mischievous behavior.

At seeing Kohta's erect member which was the result of her action moments ago, she couldn't help but reach out to stroke it. But if she was anything like her sister she would have known better not to do it seeing as the situation could prove detrimental later. In the case of her own life, common sense and logic were never her strong points as she preferred to allow emotions and bodily impulses to do the talking.

Seeing as Kohta was not doing anything to stop her, she saw no reason to why she couldn't have her fun. Upon feeling his member twitch and harden in her hands a sense of excitement shot through her at what she wanted to do next. "_Sorry for the intrusion_" as she then started to perform an underwater fellatio. After a few moments, pre-cum started to appear which caused the ditzy girl's heart rate to rise. At tasting his essence it was almost like a natural aphrodisiac to her as she felt her own love juices begin to spill out.

It was during this time that Mayu had finally left as Kohta began to twitch more uncontrollably. "Nyu-san! What are you doing?" In his conversation with the young brunette he found himself barely controlling himself from doing anything stupid. But the moment his pink angel wrapped her lips around his member and began sucking on it like a lollipop, he was in a conundrum of either allowing her to continue or making her stop. But seeing as everyone was home, it would prove unwise to do such a scandalous thing with his cousin and especially a minor in the building.

Although he was tempted to let her continue, he could not allow his pleasures to blind him from his ethics. "Nyu-san, you have to stop that now".

Jumping out extravagantly, Nyu emerged from the water with a sunny smile.

Kohta blushed at the site of her. He didn't know if it was hormones, Nyu's appearance, or perhaps both but his heart began to race uncontrollably. There in front of him Nyu was now completely soaked from the head down as water clung her hair strands together which stuck to her face. As the droplets from her bangs fell to the water below his eyes felt more focused to hers as if they were shining. As light touched the waters surface, it reflected upwards giving his pink lover a beautiful shine to her already attractive aura.

He then felt tempted to lift his arms to bring her closer to him. But once again had to deny himself of his desires to try and focus himself on doing the right thing. "Nyu-san . . . . I . . . ." but then stopped as the ditzy girl closed the distance between them as she hugged his waist to her. "Nyu-san?"

"Not Nyu-san" as she then looked up with a cute pout. "Nyu-chan!" and with that she pushed the tanned youth to a sitting position against the back wall of the spring. Wasting no time, she then mounted him.

Kohta jerked at the motion. At feeling his member a breath away from entering her, he was struck frozen as he was battling between his ethics and urges. "Nyu-san!"

The ditzy girl gave her lover a stern look which was not quite on par with Kaede's as it was still very cute to look at. "It's Nyu-chan!" and with that statement her womanhood swallowed his member to which caused Kohta to flinch at feeling himself squeezed.

"N . . . . Nyu-san . . . ."

"Nyu-chan . . . ."

"Nyu-san . . . ."

"Nyu-chan . . . ."

". . . . Nyu-san . . . ."

"It's Nyu-chan!" as the ditzy girl began to work him harder. Her motions now started to become more forceful and erratic as the water's surface began to ripple and bounce more chaotically as the pink girl was relentless in trying to teach her lover a new trick.

" . . . . Nyu-san . . . . not so loud . . . . everyone is going to hear us . . . ."

Her appearance then changed from cutely stern to a sunny disposition. "Not unless you're too loud".

Kohta couldn't help but gasp out a choked laugh. "_But aren't you usually the noise maker . . . . ?_"

Nyu smiled as she fixed her position slightly moving her body so that she was now fully rubbing against Kohta. "I wanted to try a new trick with you Kohta-kun. So please enjoy".

The tanned youth was now getting desperate. Of course if it was just the two them (plus Kaede given the situation) then it would have been fine to allow this. But seeing how inappropriate it was, he had to at least try to reason with her to make her stop. "Nyu-san, there are people here. We shouldn't be doing something like this".

"That's not what your friend tells me" she smiled giving her thighs a squeeze. "Besides, doesn't it just make this act that more exciting?"

Kohta had to look away in shame as this deviancy did give him a slight thrill. But then another excuse came to mind when he thought to Nyu's twin. "What about Kaede-san? She wouldn't condone this!"

But once again the ditzy girl had a counter point. "I'm pretty sure oneesan would like to try something like this". She then leaned in to whisper into his ear. "And if you feel like you're cheating on oneesan then don't worry. I'll share my memories with her later".

The tanned youth was now running out of excuses. So deciding to get to the heart of the matter, "What are you trying to achieve from this Nyu-san?"

Nyu smiled to this. "So that you will address me and oneesan correctly" and with that she started her movements as she began to move up and down along him.

Kohta couldn't understand it, but making love to Nyu now felt so different to how it usually felt. To be straight forward with it, the sensation was a lot more dynamic as his endurance was quickly thinning out. "What did you do?"

The ditzy girl could only smile to this. "Just something new I'm trying".

"Huh?" In trying to discern what it was, it felt like that not only was he making love to her, but he was also getting a hand job at the very same time.

Nyu giggled at his expression.

If he had the sense to see it himself, Nyu was indeed doing something quite interesting. With one of her vectors, it was clearly phased through her backside as the psychic hand gripped around his member. Although it was physically materialized there Kohta could only feel her inner walls as he moved with not only her rhythm, but also that of her vectors.

"So how do you like my double special?"

The tanned youth could not respond as his teeth were clenched shut at how over-stimulating the event was. However it was too much as Kohta could no longer hold out. But at wanting to release, he . . . . could not?

Nyu smiled once again. "So what do you think of my triple special then?" as now a second vector was inside her.

"W . . . . What . . . . did you do?"

Her triple special was not only love making and hand rubbing, but also complete sealing not allowing Kohta to cum. "Are you enjoying yourself Kohta-kun?"

His mind was now blanking out as he was attempting and failing to keep himself together. "Nyu-san . . . . please . . . ."

But in response to this Nyu began to pump him harder forcing him to silence. She then placed her forehead to his as they were now eye to eye. "Just address me and oneesan correctly and then I'll stop".

Kohta was having trouble connecting his words as he couldn't concentrate on anything else but the throbbing in his manhood.

However Nyu was not satisfied with this as she began pounding him harder. "Kohta-kun" she said sweetly. "The sooner you learn the faster this will be over". But she then leaned in closer only a breath away from a kiss. "Or is it you don't want this to end?"

The tanned youth was speechless as his mind could not tolerate the pressure build up. "_Has Nyu-san always been this extreme?_"

But at not receiving a response Nyu then kissed him as she managed to leech her tongue inside fully exploring his mouth. She blushed as she pulled back. "So what is your answer?"

". . . . OK . . . ."

"OK what?" she then asked.

Kohta drooled out slightly as he finally had to give in to her demands. So pushing what was left of his willpower, "OK . . . . Nyu-chan . . . ."

"And oneesan?" Nyu asked cutely.

" . . . . Yes . . . . Kaede-chan . . . ."

The ditzy girl smiled broadly to this. But at seeing his 'torture' was not ending his facial expression was enough to say what he was thinking, and that was why?

"I still want my turn to finish" as Nyu then kissed him blushing all the while as she moved her hips more rapidly along him. Since Kohta was far too comatose to play with her, Nyu enjoyed taking the lead in their kiss as her tongue swirled and messaged his mouth. Finally reaching her peak, she climaxed to which she then allowed Kohta too as well.

At finally relieving himself of the pressure he slumped over as his head then rested on Nyu's shoulder as the horned girl then supported him through a hug as she smiled against his neck.

" . . . . Are you ever going to do something like that again?"

Nyu looked to him in surprise, but then responded with a smile. "As long as you don't upset me or oneesan then no". A devilish smirk then appeared. "But if you ever want to do it like that again then we will be more than happy to oblige".

Kohta gave a strained laugh to this. " . . . . We'll see about that".

After finally getting cleaned up, the pair made their way out to the dining table where everyone was waiting for them.

"You seem more stressed out then usual" said Yuka as she looked to her cousin who had just returned from his bath. "Are you coming down with something?"

Kohta's shoulders then sagged as he let out a sigh before sitting himself at the table. "No, nothing I'm fine" as he then let out another sigh.

"And what happened to you?" as Kaede examined her sister. "You seem . . . . brighter than usual".

"Really?" Nyu replied. "I don't actually think so" even though she had a big fat smile plastered across her face.

As dinner ended everyone got prepped as they went to sleep, and just as Nyu promised she shared her memories with Kaede to which all the pink diclonius could do was gape.

" . . . . Where do you come up with all these perverted ideas" to which Nyu's only response was a giggle.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is chapter three of the patches. I hope everyone enjoyed what you've read as this was how Nyu got Kohta to change the suffixes to their names.<p>

I can't believe how difficult it is just to write lemon fic. There are just so many feelings and details that need to be accounted for. As well as equal balance to what each of the participants are feeling.

On another note, I really do get this feeling that out of the three personalities Nyu is the most voyeuristic when it comes to having a very interesting s*x life.

So now I thank you all for reading this fic and also further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Night Stalker

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Night Stalker<p>

~ _Chapter 25.2_ ~

* * *

><p>Nyu looked fearfully to him as she was running out of time and options about what to do. As she tried to use her vectors once more a strange feeling came over her as Kakuzawa was now standing in front of her inches away from putting her to sleep and defiling her in the process.<p>

Just centimeters away from completing the deed, blood splatter shot across her face. For it was at this time she looked in shock to her dead attacker as his head was cleanly cut off as it then rolled off his shoulders followed by his body crumbling to the ground, but not before acting like a blood fountain for those few moments.

As Nyu watched in horror, it was not her who performed the deed of murder but the person who stood behind the recently created corpse.

Although it was usually customary to thank your savior, this was a different case as her savior was not the kind of person you would want to be hanging around with for very long.

Nyu then fell to the floor as her savior had then cut the ropes which bounded her to the ceiling.

As she looked up to the person who had saved her moments ago, all her face could do was show concern and wariness as she now stood up to face this person. As she looked into the cold dead eyes of this woman she gulped as she could only find herself able to say this. "Hello Lucy".

". . . ."

"Why did you save me?"

". . . . You know why . . . ."

After calming down enough, Nyu left as Lucy stood over the dead corpse admiring her work. But before leaving she made an anonymous phone call to the institute for the director to pick up his dead son. Now of course this wasn't an act of kindness but more so taunting that he was dead and she was laughing figuratively about it. But after waiting around a few minutes she soon left just as the institute came to clean up her mess.

Now on the streets at night Lucy began wandering around the neighborhood as she contemplated her life till then.

"Why was I put on this Earth? What meaning is there to this joke of an existence?"

Since the time she appeared in this world, a lot of her hate and despise followed her to this new lifetime. Just like the last one she was forced to fend for herself as she had no one to love or care for her. All she had was herself, and that had to be enough as far as she was concerned.

In order to survive in a world that didn't want her she did everything she had to do to live. In her short existence she killed, stole, and tortured to get whatever she needed.

But what irked her most was the existence of her others.

Lucy hated them. They were the two parts of her who took all the warmth and light for themselves, but more so Kaede who damned her to this life. Of course she enjoyed the idea of killing them. But it would be troublesome to try. Kaede could sense her coming, and with Nyu also recently awakened she was not sure if she could fight two versions of herself who were on par with her own powers.

But unknown to her others, every night she slept memories of their lives would flow into her. So everything they knew she would know as well. One of those examples was learning to hide her presence as well learning how to cut and mend things with her vectors.

With these abilities she could easily sneak into Maple Inn and kill them soundly without ever being noticed. But once again, it would do her no good. Due to the complications involved with rejoining her soul into one piece her fragments would not align correctly with her since the timing has to be just right. The entity that created this new timeline restarted everything at the moment she died. It was that time and that only time where she could be one again. It bugged her that she had to wait. If possible she wanted them to suffer until then. Thus what better way than having one of them sexually assaulted? But no, she would not allow that to happen.

Lucy then reached another sidewalk as she continued to move.

Now it wasn't kindness or mercy to why she saved Nyu. But the day she would return to her she didn't want the memories of being touched by 'that man'. Just as much as she hated her others, she hated Kakuzawa senior and junior even more. The senior in both lifetimes was the reason behind her misery as he was responsible for her capture as well as the cruel experimentations she was forced to endure. Additionally, he was responsible for the death of her mother in the last life. If anything she would enjoy killing him again in this lifetime.

But then shifting to the topic of her mother . . . . she wasn't sure what to make of it. She didn't love her, but she didn't hate her either. That person was the reason she could exist in the world, and she was the only person who would accept her for who she was. But she never got the luxury to ever meet her. However as some consolation, she knew what a mother's love felt like through her others memories. But the day she died, she also felt their grief and so the first thing she did was find her father and killed him.

But now she was getting off track of her original line of thought. In both lifetimes, Kakuzawa junior had tried to take her for himself and that was something she refused to tolerate. That old pervert who was easily ten years older than her wanted to create a new race as him being the king with herself by his side as his queen. That idea disgusted her without limit. That delusional fool never understood that he was only human since every diclonius in the world had the ability to sense each other.

The thought of any human ever being her mate was a rather disgusting. She hated the humans for they were not her and she was not them. So logically, they were the enemy. "In the end, all humans on this Earth will meet the same fate".

"Nyu-chan!"

Lucy shook at the voice as she immediately recognized who it belonged too. But then trying to ignore it, she quickly began to walk faster.

"I was so worried about you Nyu-chan. You should have come home sooner" as now Kohta had captured her in a hug from behind.

Lucy couldn't help but blush as she was unable to respond back to him. "_._ _. . . He must think I'm that stupid other due to my hair length . . . ._"

At seeing she wasn't responding, "Nyu-chan? Is there something wrong?"

But feeling herself being turned around, "Don't!"

Kohta abruptly stopped at hearing her shout. "Nyu-chan?"

" . . . . Just please. . . . stay like this with me . . . ."

The tanned youth looked to 'Nyu' in confusion, but decided to shrug it off as he continued to hold her.

Lucy just stood there as she dared not to move or even to reach up to hold his arms. She then looked down as a slight ping of guilt was on her face. " _. . . . Kohta would immediately know I'm not her if I showed him my face . . . ._" for the facial expression between her and Nyu were vastly different.

"Nyu-chan, are you feeling alright?"

But at feeling herself about to be turned again, "Everything fine!" as she abruptly moved out of his grasp. "I'll see you later!"

Kohta then watched as she ran off curious of what he was supposed to make of it.

* * *

><p>~ Residential District ~ (late at night)<p>

It was now midnight as Lucy was wandering around the neighborhood wondering what random person she should kill in order to take their home as her own for the time being.

The sadist looked herself over as she was wearing a green skirt, a light blue dress shirt, a blue jersey, and pink ribbons to cover her horns. "I need a new change of cloths. These ones are starting to get really dirty" as she patted herself down.

However, she was far too distracted from what happened several hours earlier. "_That damn boy . . . ._" It irked her that such a troublesome human was still alive.

So deciding to act on impulse, she recalled where her others lived through memories and telepathy as she made a beeline directly to Maple Inn.

Now standing at the front gates of the complex she contemplated how she was going to get in. If she used her vectors to bust the lock Kaede and Nyu would immediately sense her. So using 'human' methods, she took out a pair of needles as she picked the gates lock and then proceeded through the door as she now stood in the living room area of the inn.

But upon entering a strange sense of nostalgia came over her as memories of her former 'home' started coming back to her. "_Ridiculous_" as she shook her head.

So now following the memories of her others, it was quite easy to find Kohta's room. Standing at his door, she quietly entered as she closed the door behind her.

"_Look at this bastard . . . . sleeping so soundly without a care in the world . . . ._"

Lucy slowly approached him as the needles in her hand gleamed in the moon light. But now standing next to him, the sadist aimed her needles at his neck. After a brief moment she pulled back as she pocketed her weapon. Lucy then sat cross legged as her face was now stuck in neutral. "_._ _. . . I could have killed him so easily . . . ._" But then a moment later she leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Then straightening herself out to look at him, a slight scowl then began to form. " _. . . . Oh how much I hate this a**hole . . . . but then how much I love him . . . ._"

This boy was the reason for so much of her agony yet so much of her solace. That night several years ago she wanted to kill him to remove any distractions she might face. But then she was thwarted by Kaede causing the train to be destroyed. Strangely some part of her was happy that she failed in her assassination attempt.

In the coming decade during the nights she felt the coldest and alone, it was his love for Kaede and Nyu that kept her warm. Especially during the times her life felt so unbearable, memories of his warmth kept some part of her alive even when she felt so lost in the darkness.

Of course she knew he didn't love her. Hell, he probably either didn't know she existed or was damn straight afraid of her.

However none of that mattered. "_Now . . . . I'm alone with the boy my others . . . . No, the boy we all fell in love with_".

Slowly, Lucy reached out as she began to rub Kohta's groin area. In response the sleeping youth twitched and grumbled at the sensation that flowed through him.

But wanting to get a better feel, the horned girl was careful to remove his blanket as she continued her action. She then laid to his side as she wanted to get a better look at his face. As her heart began to pound louder in her ears, memories of the love making that occurred between Kohta, Kaede, and Nyu flooded her mind. A hint of a blush graced her pale complexion as she leaned in for another soft kiss.

Lucy then snuck her hand into Kohta's shorts pulling out his manhood as she began to stroke it a bit rougher. At recalling her memories, she started to feel herself wet a bit as her thigh area began to itch. As her actions intensified, breathing then grew more labored as her cloths started to stick to her.

Now getting this far, Lucy was uncertain what to do. But looking at the situation, she might as well get straight to the point of what she wanted. Like Kaede in her memories, if she ever had to take a mate then Kohta would be the only man she would ever choose.

So now getting up, she then stood over the sleeping boy as he was blissfully unaware of what was going on. Lucy then got on her knees as she was careful to position herself down. Using her right to aim his member to her entrance and her left to move her panties aside, she slowly began to lower herself down.

As Kohta entered her, Lucy couldn't help but clench as a blush started to creep onto her face as his member started to stretch her inner walls. In response the tanned youth showed the same action as his body was still aware of what was going on. Finally getting down enough, she forced herself all the way as Kohta's member was now touching her womb.

Lucy held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any sounds. At settling into the feeling she then noticed how her sweat had started making her cloths cling to her skin. So slowly she removed her jersey throwing it aside as she then unbuttoned her blouse. Still feeling slight discomfort, she then reached behind to unhook her bra strap allowing her breasts to feel cool air. But at finishing these actions her soul almost felt like jumping out in what happened next.

"Nyu-chan?" Kohta asked half awake.

" . . . ."

"What are you doing?"

Lucy then placed her finger to his lips. Then hesitantly, she bent down giving Kohta a passionate kiss which sent goose bumps down both of them. " _. . . . How nice . . . ._" she thought as she kissed Kohta the same way Kaede or Nyu would if they were in the same situation. However memories and the real thing were vastly different as Lucy didn't want to pull back as she wanted this moment to go on for as long as possible. But sensing she had to come up for air, she regretfully pulled back to see Kohta's slightly glossed eyes.

"Nyu-chan?"

"Shh shh shh" called Lucy softly. "This isn't real because tomorrow all of this will only be a dream to you".

Kohta, only still half awake gave a slight nod as he rested his head back down.

With that action Lucy placed her hands to his chest for support as she began to pump herself along his amazing cock as she reveled at the feeling of having him inside of her. As she enjoyed pleasuring herself with his body her movements began to become more forceful and erratic as she twisted and turned trying to maximize her pleasure. With her movements, her breasts bounced in every direction she did as her chest was one movement behind where her waist was.

But at wanting more from this experience, she grabbed Kohta's hands as she placed them over her breasts forcing him to squeeze them. However that wasn't quite enough. So with her nipples in between his fingers she closed her hands around his, and with that it generated the stimulation she was looking for as she was now struggling not to wake everyone in Maple Inn with her screaming.

After a few more strokes Kohta came momentarily followed by herself.

Lucy then collapsed on his chest to give herself sometime to breath.

"Nyu-chan?"

"It's OK Kohta, just let me rest here for a while".

Kohta nodded to this as he hugged to petite girl in his arms. He then pulled her to his side allowing her to rest soundly next to him.

Lucy was surprised at this action. Slowly as she settled into his arms, a very rare thing occurred. Her lips started to stretch into a smile. Of course she did smile, but her previous ones were those of an animal enjoying the kill of its hunt. But this one, this one was a true genuine smile reflecting her inner peace and happiness . . . . although . . . . short lived as it will be.

"Goodnight Nyu-chan" as Kohta now fully exhausted passed out again.

"Goodnight Kohta" as Lucy snuggled into him. But before she completely fell into slumber, "_I better get up early tomorrow and clean everything up. But I'm going to need a few things before I leave . . . ._"

* * *

><p>~ Maple Inn ~ (the next morning)<p>

Kohta sat up as he rubbed his face. He then looked to his side to see apparently . . . . no one there? The tanned youth then let out a low sigh. "I better stop letting Nyu-chan spoil me so much or else I'm going to have a lot of nights like this".

But Maple Inn's peaceful morning came to an abrupt end as screaming woke up the entire residence.

At hearing this sound Kohta ran out to the Hikaru sisters' room to see a small audience in front of it.

"Nyu-san, what's wrong?" asked Mayu.

"What happened here Kaede-chan?" asked Yuka.

The Hikaru sisters still dressed in their pink nightgowns were running around in their rooms frantically likes chickens with their heads cut off.

"What going here?" asked Kohta.

"All my clothes are gone!" as Nyu began displaying comedic tears.

"Someone stole all my bra and panties" fumed Kaede. "The pervert who did this is so going to die".

As the morning went on, the group discovered that many assorted items were missing all around the inn from food in the refrigerator to soaps and oils in the bathroom cabinet.

Meanwhile elsewhere Lucy who was staying at a vacant house waiting to be sold sat comfortably on the couch surrounded by many assorted items acquired from Maple Inn. But as she allowed herself to relax into her spot, a small smile began to creep onto her face. In that single moment at night she knew what it meant to be happy in being embraced by the man who loved 'her'. That was a memory she was going to keep in her heart for the rest of her days.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: and here is the fourth patch as this was Lucy's route told in her perspective. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please stayed tuned for the next patch. Also we are nearing the end. So If I'm forgetting something, please make a note of it and I'll add another patch.<p>

So now I thank you all for reading this fic and also further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	5. Breaking In

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Breaking In<p>

~ _Chapter 27.1/10_~

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" yelled Kohta<p>

Kaede clasped her hand over his mouth as she shushed him while placing a finger to her lips. "Not so loud, do you want us to get into trouble?"

"But why do you have to do it? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Hmm? How is that?"

Kohta gave a sigh before giving his pink girlfriend a stern look. "You're going to break into the university! How does that make any sense to you?"

Kaede shrugged at this. "Well it can't really be helped. I left some of my notes in the lecture hall and I really do need them back to finish up some of my reports".

"OK, so why do you need me to come along? Wouldn't it be better if you went alone since you can easily get in and out of there by yourself?"

The horned girl then faced away from him as she gave a slight blush. "Well . . . . We haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other and so . . . . I just thought . . . . you know".

"So let me get this straight. You want us to sneak out in the middle of the night, break into a government funded facility, avoid a bunch of security personnel, bust open a lecture hall room, just so you can retrieve some of your notes?"

"Yep" smiled Kaede.

Kohta sighed at this as he smacked his forehead. "No . . . ."

"Huh?"

"I said no. This is just absolutely ridiculous. Why can't you just wait tomorrow to get your stuff?"

Kaede fumed at his refusal. "Why not? I need those notes and you're coming with me!"

"No! It's stupid!"

"You're coming with me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

* * *

><p>~ Kamakura University ~ (late night)<p>

"I hate you" said Kohta under his breath.

"Love you" sweetly smiled Kaede.

The tanned youth sighed again as he couldn't believe at what he was being forced to do. At being coerced to do this complete act of lunacy he figured he and his pink lover would at least dress discreetly. But no for Kaede, she wanted to leave immediately.

At this time he was wearing black jeans, a light blue sleeve shirt, and a white over shirt. As for his horned girlfriend, she was wearing stripped knee high socks, a pink shirt with a black over dress, and blue ribbons to cover her horns as well as a red ribbon tied around her neck.

So practically, neither of them was dressed appropriately for the illegal act of breaking and entering.

Kohta sighed again, "We are so going to get caught and expelled for this".

"Would you stop worrying like a girl" whispered Kaede as she looked for a safe route.

"Hey! This is going to be your fault if we get caught! So you better have an excuse ready!"

The pink diclonius rolled her eyes. "Seriously stop it! I thought this would have been fun if we both went together like this. But obviously I was wrong to think so".

"Whatever . . . ."

Kaede gave a 'tsk' sound before proceeding through the area. Eventually arriving at the lecture hall, she picked the lock as they proceeded inside searching for her notes.

"Do you know where you left them?" asked Kohta partly irritated.

"Well it should be where I sat last".

But at not finding them there the tanned youth's irritation started to grow. "Couldn't someone have just picked them up for you?"

"Well let me check the podium desk. There's a chance my notes may be in there".

"Fine, let's just get this over with and get out of here".

The pair then made their way to the front of the room as Kaede got to work cracking the lock. Then after a second a click was heard as she then pulled the drawer open.

"See, I told you my notes were here".

Kohta rolled his eyes at this, but then something entered the corner of his eye as he was forced to grab Kaede forcing them both to hide under the podium desk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" but Kohta clasped his hand over her mouth to which they both heard why.

A moment later the lights flickered on as an on campus security guard walked in. He then looked around until he picked up his radio. "Yeah, there's no one here. It was probably just my imagination".

On the radio, "Alright report back then. We still have to do our runs".

"Now hold on. I still have to check out this area. I'll be back when I'm done". But as soon as he signed off he took a seat while taking out a book to read.

"Great, now we're stuck here" as Kohta peaked around the corner. "How wonderful our security must be huh?"

Kaede was about to speak until she felt a slight pressure on her chest. A faint blush then appeared as she saw Kohta's hand on her left breast. She looked up to see him blushing as well as he too noticed what he was touching. A stern look then appeared on her face as she glared at him accusingly. "And what do you think you're touching?"

"Sorry, but the guard was coming and it just . . . . kind of happened".

Her eyes then widened until going back to her accusing glare. "Then what do you call this?" as she poked the bulge that was pressing up against her thigh.

Kohta yelped a bit at the feeling. "Kaede-chan! What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?"

Her glare held for a few seconds until a devilish smirk started to form.

"What are you doing?" stuttered Kohta as his face flared into a blush. "Are you trying to get us into trouble?"

"That's if you decide to make any noise" as Kaede unzipped his pants pulling out his fully erect manhood. "I didn't think you were the type to get your thrills off this". She then grasped his member with both her hands as she stroked it roughly causing the tanned youth to squirm.

"Stop this Kaede-chan . . . ."

"Don't act like that when you're already this hard"

"What?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry". So holding his member between her thighs, she began to rub him harder as pre-cum started to form. "Hey now, if you make any noise we'll get into trouble". But as she continued her action, she too started to feel heated at feeling his member next to her slit.

But then without Kaede realizing it, Kohta had managed to sneak into her dress carefully maneuvering himself under her shirt and bra until both his hands were firmly cupped over the bare skin of her breasts. The horned girl shivered at feeling his cool hands over her warm skin. But her heart then skipped a beat at feeling her nipples being pinched causing her to jerk a bit.

"Kaede-chan . . . . Do it harder . . . ."

". . . . I know". "_It looks like he got even harder_".

The harder the horned girl stroked the harder her chest was squeezed causing a strange sense of uncomfortable pleasure. But after a few moments he came. However she was amazed at the amount as she continued to stoke. "_Wow, he's still coming . . . . amazing . . . ._"

"St . . . . Stop . . . . Kaede-chan . . . . .Ahhh!"

"Huh what was that?" as the guard then looked up from his book.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be on patrol!"

The guard looked up in surprised as he shot out of his seat and exited the auditorium.

"Slack off" as the remaining guard soon left locking the door allowing the automatic switch to shut off the lights.

During this time Kohta was forced to grab both of Kaede's hands as she started to chuckle from getting a bit too carried away with her action.

But after a moment of waiting, the pink diclonius peaked over the edge and saw as the coast was clear. The pair then climbed out from under the podium as they both had to take a breath from the exhilarating stunt they had just pulled.

"Look at what you did Kohta, your cum got all over me". Although she did look angry while wiping it off, a slight blush couldn't help but appear as she ended up consuming most of it. Just like her sister, the smell of his essence was enough of an aphrodisiac to catch her attention. Tasting it boosted the affects as she started to feel her heart beat running faster, her head feeling lighter, and her womanhood aching to be satisfied by the only man she wanted to be with. However that still didn't change the fact she was irritated at Kohta's earlier whining and her clothes being dirtied by him.

"It's your fault" he replied. "You started it".

"It was supposed to be punishment. Besides, you're the one who grabbed my chest!"

"The guard was coming, so it was an emergency! Besides this wouldn't have happened if you didn't drag me here to get your notes to which I might add you could've gotten tomorrow!"

"Well I thought it would've been nice to spend some time together like this!"

Kohta scoffed at this, "Breaking and entering? This is what you call spending a nice time together?"

"So? We used to do a lot of cool stuff together. Since when did you become such a wimp?"

"What did you say?" he then exclaimed. "We were just being childish. So it was about time we grew out of it".

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah!"

The pair then stared into each other's eyes as if daring the other to back down.

Then after a moment of silence, Kohta surprised Kaede as he grabbed her head giving her quite a forceful kiss. Using that momentum, he pinned the horned girl to the front wall as he then moved his hands to her shoulders making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

Kaede averted her eyes as he pulled back from her. "What are you doing?" she then asked shyly.

But then without warning the tanned youth slipped the straps of her dress off, pushed up her shirt, and ripped off her bra revealing her breasts.

She then saw the husky look he was giving her. In looking into his eyes she understood this wasn't exactly for pleasure, but punishment for the stress she was causing him. In understanding the game he was playing, this was something she could easily win as she had her own qualms she wanted to settle.

They then reengaged their kiss as Kohta seemed more forceful than usual. Kaede instantly noticed this, but this change in demeanor somewhat excited her a bit.

But Kohta immediately went for her weak spots which caused her legs to weaken underneath her.

"_Oh no you don't_" he then thought as he lifted her up and sat her on the front table.

Although his attack was good, it wasn't good enough as Kaede pushed back now. As such their performance were equal to each other as now it was a question of who would pull away first.

Kaede internally smirked as she rubbed her tongue against his. Unable to take anymore, the tanned youth was forced to pull back for air. "That's one point for me" as the pink diclonius wiped the saliva from her lips as she sucked her finger dry. "How disappointing Kohta, was that all you got?"

"We'll see about that" he smirked. He then pulled up Kaede's dress to reveal a very intoxicating feast to his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kohta gave a low chuckle. "Oh my Kaede-chan, you're quite wet down there. So allow me to dry you off".

"Hey! Don't you dare!"

However he ignored this as he went down and started licking the outer layer of her panties that were soaked in her juices. "So were you that turned on during our kiss or were it before that?"

Kaede hissed at this as she found herself gripping the table's edge to brace herself. As Kohta continued with his foreplay, her blush began to grow darker in shades of red.

"You taste really good Kaede-chan, and I haven't even gotten started yet".

Her face tightened to that remark as she looked to her side.

The tanned youth then moved her panties aside giving him the full view of her womanhood. "You're very beautiful down here" as he continued to stare intently as her flower.

"Do . . . . Don't say such embarrassing things!" But she could not complain any further as Kohta began licking her again, but more concentrated around her clit.

Using two of his fingers, he entered her generating maximum stimulation which was apparent now as Kaede was practically shoving his head into her.

After a moment she came as she felt like keeling over from the pressure she was holding back.

Kohta then stood up licking his lips along with his fingers while giving his pink lover a rather smug look. "I guess that's one point for me, right?"

Kaede looked up as she growled. Not liking to lose ground, she pushed her boyfriend to the ground as he fell to the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

She then made her way over till she stood over him. Making sure her position was good; she then kneeled down grabbing his member between her thighs. At capturing him, she rocked her waist giving her the anticipated action of his member hardening. "What are you going to do now Kohta? Are you going to fold yet?"

Kohta then cringed as his manhood began to throb. His member could feel the heat of Kaede's slit as he was just a slip away from entering her. But looking back at his pink lover, she had her arms crossed while sporting a look of superiority. Just looking at her eyes, she was daring him to do it. "_But I can't_" he then thought. That was the point as she was baiting him into a trap. But hormones were now speaking louder than thoughts as he couldn't resist any further. "_I'll get her in the next one_".

Kaede flinched slightly at feeling Kohta enter her. But she kept her smug look. "That's another point for me Kohta. You're just giving me this win aren't you?"

The tanned youth looked back defiantly. He then grabbed her waist as he immedaitly began to pump into her.

"You're not going to beat me like that" said Kaede trying to maintain her composure. Although it was affecting her, it was not something she was willing to show.

Kohta then stopped dead silent as Kaede took control on his movements. "You couldn't have . . . . "

The horned girl smiled triumphantly to him. "You didn't think Nyu wouldn't share this little trick with me did you" as one of her vectors were present. "So I hope you enjoy losing as this game is mine".

"No it's not!" at being completely dominated the last time with Nyu, he wanted to be prepared the next time the 'double special' was performed on him. So stretching his hands and getting a firm grip on Kaede's rear he parted them revealing her anus.

"What are you doing?" she asked half confused at the new technique her lover was now performing.

Using his actions to answer, Kohta inserted two of his fingers into her second hole which gave him the desired result.

At feeling this new sensation, it felt like a cold chill shot up her spine as her body felt paralyzed in whatever this new feeling was. As the vibe settled in she could no longer maintain her vector as she was too far lost in bliss. In trying to keep herself up, she could not as Kaede crumbled into Kohta's chest.

"Wow Kaede-chan, I didn't think you were an ass person" as he started stroking both her womanhood and anus with greater vigor.

"It's . . . . it's not that you jerk" she managed to whimper out. At being this stimulated, Kaede felt like her body was on fire as any feeling on her skin began to tingle. At feeling herself wanting to moan, she clamped her mouth shut as she didn't want Kohta's morale to grow any higher than it already has.

And so she came sooner then she usually would which later followed by Kohta. "It looks like a tied score. So now I'm going to claim this game as mine".

They then both got up as he pushed Kaede to the table. Parting her rear once more while pulling her panties to the side, he positioned his member to her anus intent on finishing this.

Kaede looked back slightly in fear. "That won't fit in there!"

"We'll see about that" and slowly he started entering her.

The horned girl struggled and shivered at this entirely new feeling. "_He's . . . . he's going to break me in half like this!_" at feeling herself stretched far more then she thought possible.

Kohta shivered as well. "You feel so tight around here". But not feeling satisfied, he wanted to make sure his victory was assured. So straightening Kaede to him, he gave her the full service as he pleasured her womanhood with his right hand. But believing it wasn't enough, he extended his left to message her breasts. Then to top it off he kissed and licked her neck as he felt the goose bumps along her beautiful pale skin.

The pink diclonius was feeling over dominated as Kohta had never made her feel this good before. However that was not tolerable as she refused to submit to him. So pushing whatever sanity she had left, she performed Nyu's 'triple special' which began leveling the playing field as the tanned youth's actions began to slow down.

But neither of them wanted to lose. So putting everything they got into their final moments they could not hold out any longer as both of them came.

Neither of them unable to feel their legs anymore both fell back as Kohta laid against the wall with Kaede laying against him.

Soon Kohta's old self returned as he hugged his pink lover around the waist bringing her closer to him. "So how do you want to call this?"

Kaede smiled softly to this. "We'll call this a tie for now".

He then nodded in agreement. "By the way . . . . sorry . . . ."

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" as she looked back to him.

"For . . . . giving you . . . . anal . . . ."

Kaede's eyes bulged at this. She then faced forward giving a scarlet red blush. ". . . . It was OK".

"Huh?"

The horned girl then looked down in embarrassment shading her eyes with her bangs. "If it's OK . . . . can we do that again . . . . later?"

"Umm . . . ."

"If possible . . . . can you act like you did a moment ago?"

"Huh? But Kaede-chan . . . . it was . . . . I was . . . ."

Kaede then turned back with a wide smile. "Then I promise to irritate you the best I can from now on".

". . . . Then I'll be looking forward to it". Soon the two lovers gave a soft laugh as they then gave each other a passionate kiss that night.

* * *

><p>~ Maple Inn ~ (sometime after midnight)<p>

"Welcome home Kohta-kun!" cheered Nyu as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The ditzy girl then looked to her sister. "And did you find your notes oneesan?"

Kaede nodded to this.

Nyu then gave a sunny smile as she turned back to Kohta. "I'm so glad you're home. I was getting lonely without you" as she jumped up to kiss him. But the moment she made contact her eyes snapped open as she backed away.

"Is there something wrong Nyu-chan?"

The ditzy girl licked her lips as she looked up in thought. She then looked to her sister in contemplation.

"Nyu?"

The girl then blitzed forward as she planted her lips on Kaede causing the horned girl to be startled.

"What are you doing?"

Nyu tasted her lips once more until a very cute jealous look appeared on her face. "You two had fun without me!" as her eyes turned to teary saucers.

The pair blushed at being caught red handed.

"Was this what you intended all along, for you and oneesan to have fun without me?"

Kohta quickly waved his hands. "No, it just kind of happened".

"Nyu stop worrying. Besides you spend more time with Kohta then I do".

The ditzy girl then grabbed Kaede's shoulder as she gave her the best stern look she could. "Share the memories with me now".

The horned girl blushed at recalling the event. "No, can't you just wait till later?"

"No!" as Nyu head butted her. This act almost knocked Kaede out as she felt dizzy from the attack. But at this time the pink headed girl held her forehead to her sisters as the memories of the last few hours began to flow into her head. But as the download was completing, Nyu's face began to turn redder and redder as Kohta could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

But at finishing the memory replication, Nyu faced her tanned lover with a deep crimson blush. "I want to do anal now. The same way you did with oneesan!"

Kohta and Kaede blushed heavily at how childishly Nyu made her demand. In that moment the pair shared the exact same thought. "_This is going to be a long night_".

As they thought, it was.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: And this is chapter five of the patches. I hope you've enjoyed what you read because this was a rather difficult chapter to write.<p>

So now I thank you all for reading this fic and also further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. Mysterious Job

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Mysterious Job<p>

~ _Chapter 27.1/5_ ~

* * *

><p>"Nyu-chan . . . . What are you wearing?" asked Kohta seeming a bit flushed.<p>

"Do you like it?" smiled Nyu. She then gave a twirl in her outfit. "What do you think?"

"It's . . . . very cute. But why are you dressed like a maid?"

"It's part of the part-time job I do".

Kohta gave her a confused look. "You're working in some sort of rich person's manor?"

"Nope" the ditzy girl then chimed. "I work at a maid's café. The pay is pretty good and I really do have a lot of fun there". She then handed him a brochure of the shops specifics.

He gave it a quick look through as he read its contents. "_Wow, Nyu-chan seems to be one of the top five popular maids there_". But then a grim look began to spread on his face". . . . Are you sure? Like nothing weird is going on there?"

Nyu looked slightly confused at the question, but then gave a mischievous look. "Kohta-kun, are you jealous?"

The tanned youth immediately waved his hands. "No! It isn't like that!" But he then looked away slightly ashamed. ". . . . I just . . . .don't like any other guys looking at you like 'that'".

The ditzy girl blushed as she looked in surprise to his answer. A moment later, her face settled into a smile. She then sat down in front of him giving him a kiss. "You don't ever have to worry about that. Only Kohta-sama is allowed to do naughty things with me".

"Huh?" as Kohta was confused towards the new honorifics.

Nyu then left briefly to return to his room with one of her homemade bento's. She then sat on the floor taking out a pair of chopsticks as she picked up some rice and tamago.

"Nyu-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be giving you my special service Kohta-sama. So please enjoy". A small blush then began to form. "But if Kohta-sama wants to play now, then I . . . ."

Kohta's door then slid open as another pink haired girl walked into the room.

"Is there something wrong oneesan?"

Kaede scanned the room as she looked to her sister dressed like a maid and her lover apparently being swept into one of her twins perverted games. ". . . . Don't you think it's a bit too early to be doing something like this?"

Nyu smiled to her sister. "What do you mean oneesan? We weren't going to do anything strange".

The horned girl narrowed her eyes at this. "Just a feeling I got from you".

"But oneesan" she then whined. "We haven't done it in a while, and we've been so busy lately with our schedules that we barely spend any time together. Besides, we have the house to ourselves right. So shouldn't we enjoy ourselves?"

". . . . Aren't you going to say something about this Kohta?"

". . . . Maybe a little fun . . . . ?"

The pink diclonius sighed at how horny her sister and boyfriend were. At that remark, Kaede gave them both a slight glare as she turned to leave slamming the door behind her causing the two room occupants to jump a bit.

At the sight, Nyu looked to her lover. "Do you think oneesan might be mad?"

Kohta scratched the back of his head. "Kaede-chan can be unpredictable sometimes. However I'm . . . ."

But his thoughts were interrupted as his door was opened again.

The tanned youth couldn't help but gape at what he saw.

Nyu looked back as her face displayed a quizzical expression. "Oneesan, why are you wearing one of my uniforms?"

At this time Kaede was wearing one of Nyu's spare outfits. Curiously, she was also wearing her glasses that she only wore when she practiced violin.

Kohta blushed at the sight before him. "What are you doing?"

Kaede kept silent as she walked up to them. Then taking a seat across from Nyu, she gave her a rather stern look.

"Oneesan?"

"You're not servicing him the way he should be".

"Ehh?"

Kaede then held a piece of tempura between her lips. Then placing her hands on his chest to stabilize herself, she closed the gap between them feeding him mouth to mouth. Soon pushing herself off. "Was my lip service to your satisfactory goshujin-sama?"

Kohta was left breathless at the way his usually stoic indifferent girlfriend was behaving. "Kaede-chan, why are you doing this?"

"Well I kind of at least wanted to try this uniform on once". Her face then turned to a smirk. "I hope you enjoy my glasses character".

"And I hope you like my super cute moe-moe character".

The twins then got into sync with each other as the link was established. "So what is your orders goshujin-sama?" they said together.

Kohta's mouth felt like hanging open. He wasn't really into these kinds of things as he wasn't an otaku for these fetishes. However, "_if Kaede-chan and Nyu-chan are feeling voyeuristic then I suppose I can play along as well_". He gulped as a blush appeared. "I . . . . I'm not quite ready yet. So until then, I want you both to give me a show". He then got up to sit in his chair.

"What kind of show would you desire goshujin-sama?"

Kohta gulped again as he tried to play his role properly. "I want you to pleasure yourselves and show me how much you want me".

"You can't be serious" Kaede blushed.

"Are those your orders Kohta-sama?" asked Nyu.

The tanned youth nodded to this.

The twins then looked at each other. "_You can't be seriously considering this are you?_"

"_Why not oneesan? Kohta-kun seems to be enjoying himself_" as they peeked back to see his pants tenting up. "_Besides you've done it before in front of him_".

"_That was just at the heat of the moment! I didn't really mean to do it_".

"_But then what about all the times you masturbated when you're alone?_"

"_Hey! How did you know . . . ._" Kaede mentally smacked herself. "_The link . . . . Oh no_". The horned girl now felt mortified. "_I've been exposed as a closet pervert_".

"_Don't feel so bad oneesan, I do it too sometimes_".

"_You can't be serious. How do you expect me to do such an embarrassing thing in front of Kohta!_"

Using her actions to answer, Nyu kissed Kaede which startled the pink diclonius as she attempted to move back. But then was trapped in a hug preventing her from retreating.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_I'm setting the mood_" as she pushed her down. As the ditzy girl was busy with her mouth, her hands began wondering down as they found themselves wondering up her twins dress.

Kaede flinched as Nyu had now discovered something interesting.

"Are you wearing my garter belt oneesan?"

The horned girl averted her eyes as she whistled innocence. "It was just something I found in your closet . . . ."

Nyu gave a mischievous smirk. "I see, you wanted Kohta-sama to give you more favor".

"Ehh . . . . No, that isn't it!"

The ditzy continued to hold her smirk. "But you'll have to do better than that since I'm wearing the same thing".

"Alright already just get off me!" As Kaede got back up she hesitantly reached under her dress to do as she was told. But with Kohta continuing to watch, she wasn't sure if what she was feeling was excitement or extreme embarrassment. However to her side, it could have possibly been Nyu inside her head as her twin was having no problem holding back as she was fingering herself without reserve.

But breathing then started to became labored as Kaede held her heart trying to calm herself. For Nyu was practically doing enough for the both of them as her panties was getting wet from excitement. So unbuttoning her blouse, breathing started to become easier. But in slightly grazing her chest she flinched at the contact. "_Did Nyu's excitement make me feel this sensitive?_" and unable to resist curiosity she touched her breast only to feel a shock through her system. A low moan came out, and now unable to disregard this sensation she began to roughly grope her chest. If that wasn't enough her legs started to feel weaker at Nyu's work. But it soon wasn't enough as she wanted to feel more. So pulling down her bra, she made skin contact which gave her exactly what she wanted.

"Enough" Kohta commanded. "Now I want you to service me" as he unzipped his pants allowing his member to stand up.

The Hikaru twins not trusting their legs to carry them crawled over to their 'master' as they stared intently at their lover's erect manhood.

"How do you want to take turns oneesan?"

Kaede thought a moment about this until an idea came to mind. "Let's see who can make goshujin-sama cum first. That will decide the order from there".

Nyu nodded to this as she started first. After a short time Kaede went, and then back the other way.

"_Damn!_" thought Kohta. "_I don't know how long I can hold it back_" as he was now gripping the arms of his chair in frustration. "_They are as skillful as ever_". The Hikaru sisters were keeping him at the edge of his seat as he tried to calm himself from releasing too soon. But unable to hold back a second more, the tanned youth climaxed.

The ditzy girl was surprised at the sudden release. At feeling the pulse, Nyu made sure not to waste a drop of her master's semen. She then pulled back while licking her lips, "thank you for the treat Kohta-sama".

Kaede got up as she sat on his lap. She then encircled her arm around his neck bringing their faces close together. "So you enjoyed Nyu better than me huh?"

"No, it was just good timing".

". . . . So what are your orders now goshujin-sama?"

". . . . I want you to get on all fours now".

At that command, she abided as she faced her rear to him getting on her hands and knees. Kohta then pulled up her dress folding it over her waist.

"It looks like you're about ready" as he helped himself to a taste of her essence. He then carefully slid off her undergarments giving himself an appealing view. "Your flower is as beautiful as ever Kaede-chan".

The horned girl turned crimson to this. "Stop making me feel so embarrassed already!" Kohta then got onto his knees as he positioned himself. But aiming right at her entrance he then pulled back. "What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"I want you to show me where you want me to put it".

"Ehh?"

"I want you to tell me exactly where you want me to put it in". Although externally he seemed confident he was truthfully quite afraid. "_I hope I'm not taking this too far or else she might actually turn around and punch me_". But to his surprise, his diclonius girlfriend now laid her head against the floor as she reached back stretching open her entrance.

". . . . Is this to your liking goshujin-sama?" Kaede stuttered.

"_Wow, she actually went for it. I wonder how far I can push her_". "Now tell me exactly what you want and where you want it, and I want exact details".

The horned girl began to turn redder by the minute at what she was asked. Hesitant at first she then began to speak. "I want goshujin-sama's cock inside of me".

"Where exactly?" asked Kohta as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Kaede tightened around his finger as her muscles contracted. ". . . . I want goshujin-sama's cock inside my pussy. I want goshujin-sama to stir up my insides with . . . ." But before she could finish her tanned lover was one step ahead as he entered her.

"I slipped right in Kaede-chan. Your insides are actually sucking me in".

At this time she wasn't sure how she should feel. Simply, Kaede had never done this position before let alone in such a uniform. But if anything she was both thoroughly excited and embarrassed as she felt Kohta's hard member stroking into her with both force and gentleness at the same time. "You're making me feel so weird . . . ."

Kohta smirked at this. "Making you feel good is my only concern".

But before Kaede could say anything she was pushed back onto her knees to see Nyu's smiling face. The horned girl scoffed as she could easily read what her twin was up too. "_Again?_"

"_Yep!_" using her vectors, the three lovers were now standing as they backed into the wall. Kohta was leaning against it with Nyu on the other side as Kaede was sandwiched in the middle.

"_Why am I always the one who gets like this?_"

"_Sorry oneesan, it's just how it is_" and without any further stalling the ditzy girl grabbed her twins breasts as she began to playfully rub them. Closing the distance, she kissed her giving her twin the full package.

Meanwhile Kohta held her waist to keep her steady. But deciding to take it to the next level, he reinserted himself into Kaede's rear causing her to jump a bit. Not wishing for her womanhood to feel lonely, he wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her close to him as he skillfully rubbed her clit with his thumb while carefully stroking her entrance with his fingers. As this was going on, Kohta licked the edge of her ear as he softly bit down on it earning a shiver from his pink lover.

"_._ _. . . I can't believe this is happening to me . . . . again_" thought Kaede as her heart felt like exploding and melting at the same time. But Nyu was also being affected as she could hear her thoughts.

" _. . . . I'm not sure how long I can hold on . . . ._" The ditzy girl had to hold on to her twin as her legs felt weak from feeling Kohta stirring up her sister's insides. But she couldn't stop now as her mind began to turn blank from euphoria as her movements were now on autopilot as she had to continue feeling more.

"_I wonder how long we can keep this up . . . ._" Kohta could feel as the Hikaru sisters were leaning their full weight onto him. So wishing to ease their burden he slid down against the wall as the twins followed down with him each continuing their actions.

Kaede shook her head as she began to tear up. "_I can't take anymore of this!_" as she climaxed at the same time as Nyu followed closely by Kohta.

At this time the three lovers were a pile of bodies on the floor as they needed a second to breathe. But momentarily, the ditzy girl trembled off as she felt her entire body shake from exhaustion. "I need to go get something . . . ." as she attempted to sneak away. But suddenly she was stopped as she was flipped onto her back. As she looked, Nyu saw as vectors pinned her to the floor with one in her head disabling her powers. "Oneesan . . . . ?"

The horned girl crawled on top of her as she stared directly into her eyes giving a comical angry look. "You know how much I hate it when you two do that to me . . . ." as she tried to restrain herself from crying in mortification.

Nyu gave a strained chuckle. "I felt the same thing. So can will call it even?"

Kaede glared at her as a smirk began to form.

The ditzy girl looked down as her front blouse was being undone button by button by her twin's vectors. Feeling her bra's hook unclip, Kaede reached down pulling the garment off throwing it aside leaving Nyu's breasts exposed. "Oneesan?"

"There's a difference between feeling it and experiencing it, and I'm going to make sure you get as thoroughly embarrassed as I was".

"Ehh?"

"It's your turn now to please goshujin-sama. So I expect you to do it" as Kaede stressed the last part.

"Kohta-sama?" as Nyu looked to her tanned lover pleadingly. But before she received a response she was forced on all fours as Kaede got under her. Then from behind, Kohta inserted his member into her rear. Doing exactly what he did for her sister, he tantalized her womanhood as he began stroking both her holes with an even pace matching his timing between his hips and hands.

Kaede felt this as well. But since Nyu was on the receiving end this time, she was going to make sure she felt as embarrassed as she did. So mimicking what her sister did a moment ago she began to fondle her chest as she felt her twin shiver from a mixture of feelings.

"I've learned my lesson" pleaded Nyu. "So will you please forgive me?"

"Not until you feel the same as I did" said Kaede.

"You can't let your big sister suffer alone on this. So it's only fair you go through it too" then said Kohta.

The ditzy girl shook head wildly at how crazy she was being driven. Her body had already achieved maximum pleasure. But just to torture her, Kaede somehow was keeping the both of them from climaxing. Although counter intuitive the point was to make her physical experience last as long as her twins concentration lasted. But judging what she was feeling, Kaede would not be able to hold out much longer as she felt like holding back a floodgate of her own juices. Just like she thought after a few more strokes, it was over as the three lovers came together. But things weren't even close to a finish as Kohta's two naughty maids still had plenty of games they wanted to play with their master.

* * *

><p>~ Kohta's room ~ (two hours later)<p>

The tanned youth and the Hikaru sisters laid peacefully together as they were recovering from the love making they just had not too long ago.

Kohta looked to Nyu apologetically. "Sorry for getting your uniform dirty".

"Yeah sorry, I'll get these cloths cleaned by today" then said Kaede.

The ditzy girl shook her head to this. "It's alright, it was really fun that we did this". An idea then came to mind as the pink diclonius gave a perverted laugh. "Maybe we should do more cosplay. I've always wanted to try a nurses outfit".

Kohta twitched a bit at just imagining it.

Kaede let out a sigh, ". . . . You're getting hard". She then reached down to stroke his member. "It looks like you're ready to go again. You did cum with me four times though. If you still want to keep playing I don't mind".

"Well I made him cum five times" said Nyu proudly.

". . . . I think I made a mistake. It must have been six with me".

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

Kohta watched the exchange with slight amusement and worry at the odd argument the sisters were having. "Hey hey, there's no need to fight about this".

The sisters then looked to him as they now talked in unison. "You decide right now who made you cum the most!"

". . . . Uhh, can we just call this a tie?"

". . . . no" as now the sisters wanted to outdo the other.

As they were readying themselves for another twelve rounds, Kohta could only give a choked laugh to this. "_The things I do for love_".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: and that would be Nyu's mysterious job thus concluding patch number six of the series. Now at this time I'm not really sure how many I'm going to write as there are a few holes I don't really feel that are necessary to fill.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic, and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Her Melancholy

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Her Melancholy<p>

~ _Chapter 27.3/10_ ~

* * *

><p>"How was I this time Nyu-sempai?" asked Nozomi slightly out of breath.<p>

"You were very good Nozomi-chan" she smiled. "Please keep up the good work!" Nyu then looked at the clock. "I'll go get us some refreshments, so please continue reviewing".

The school girl felt elated at receiving such praise. Simply in her entire life, she had always had an inferiority complex. Ever since she could remember she never had much confidence to do anything herself or at least believe anything she did was right. After her mother ceased to be in this world, her father changed as he attacked her ego every moment in her life making her feel that anything she did was worthless. But even though her father discouraged her from singing it was something she loved just as much as life itself.

However it was due to this decision that her father had now cut her off financially to do as she wanted. So it was at this point that she had to support herself by getting what she needed in order to attend a music university.

And so it was arranged that she would practice as she wasn't welcomed to do so in her own home. But for the most part, she would like to think she's been getting better as all her sempais would encourage her to finish.

Since the time she came to Maple Inn, she has been practicing with Nyu for six months to the present time.

Now it was another typical day that she and her sempai practiced. However today was a bit different as it proved to be quite warm in addition to the fact that physical exertion did take its toll on their stamina. So to counteract this, both Nozomi and Nyu were dressed lightly to allow their bodies better access to breath. So, she was dressed in a low cut yellow sundress while her sempai was wearing her casual attire consisting of a white tank top and green shorts.

Her pink sempai soon returned with drinks in hand along with some snacks. "Sorry for the wait. So relax a bit before continuing".

Nozomi smiled giving a nod."Can we continue for a little longer Nyu-sempai? I would like to keep practicing until I'm much better".

Nyu smiled broadly to this as she patted her kouhai on the shoulder. "You should give yourself more credit Nozomi-chan! You're very good. Everyone here loves your singing".

The brunette looked down slightly disheartened. "I know everyone is just trying to be nice, but . . . . I don't really think that I'm that good".

"Don't say such things! You're good. You're honestly really good Nozomi-chan!"

"Sempai . . . ."

"Just have more faith in yourself and you'll see how good you are".

"Thank you sempai" she then sheepishly smiled to which the pair then shared a warm laugh.

Their practice then continued well into the night as they reviewed every musical piece they knew. But upon getting close to sleeping hours, they reviewed the song Nyu loved the most. "This will be the last song for the night".

Nozomi looked over the music sheet. "This is Elfen lied from Wolf. I really like this song".

"I'm glad that you do because this song is very special to oneesan, Kohta, and me".

Without further ado, the pair then practiced for a good duration of time as they both enjoyed the music they produced as they sang alongside each other. But after a good hour of practice singing it in both German and Japanese, the young brunette had to call it.

"Thank you again Nyu-sempai for always taking the time to practice with me" smiled Nozomi. "Even though you have a busy schedule, I'm glad that you're always able to help me out". The brunette started to breath slower to calm herself down. She then pulled the hem of the dress as she started to fan her chest to cool herself. Finally exhaling her breath, she then looked to her sempai to see an unusual twinkle in her eye. "Sempai? Is there something wrong?"

The ditzy diclonius had her hands clasped together as her eyes continued to shine as they remained focused at their target.

"Sempai?" But then without warning she found herself under attack as the pink psychic had both her hands latched firmly on her breasts. "_What? Again!_" "Sempai! Please stop that . . . ." Nozomi barely managed to stutter out. But at feeling herself being fondled, her already energy drained body felt even weaker as she found herself unable to resist Nyu's perverted advances. "Sempai, please stop. We mustn't do something like this . . . ."

However Nyu wasn't really paying attention anymore as she was far too entranced in what she was doing. Ever since she discovered what breasts were, she found herself intrigued at the many different shapes and sizes there were. Somewhere along the way it became her personal mission that she had to catalogue every chest size out there with her own two hands.

This bad habit of groping other girls had started long ago back in her middle school days. For the life of anyone, neither her sister Kaede nor her boyfriend Kohta could understand the ditzy girl's obsessive need to size every girl up. But in some rare occasions, Nyu might accidentally take things a tad bit too far.

Although it might start off harmlessly as being playful, the ditzy girl would find herself confused in either curiosity or lust while performing her physical examinations.

But in this particular case, it might have been both.

At finishing their lesson, Nyu watched her cohort fan herself as she pulled the hem of her dress revealing an intoxicating view of her cleavage. But what got her heart racing as her eyes began to twinkle was watching as the beads of sweat rolled down Nozomi's beautiful peach colored skin. As they reached her chest, the permeations were absorbed into the brunette's clothing forcing her sundress to stick to her body. In doing so the very finest details of her body began to show as Nyu could clearly see Nozomi's nipples bleed through her dress.

"What? . . . . Don't do it . . . ." the brunette squeaked out as Nyu began to rub her chest harder. But in response to her pleas, the ditzy girl then locked lips with her pushing them both down to the floor. Nozomi was in shock as she blushed furiously. "_Why? My first kiss with a girl . . . ._" But in noting how her sempai was not slowing down she shut her eyes in embarrassment, "_this strange feeling . . . . oh my, I feel like I'm about to pee. And I removed my panties too . . . ._"

Nyu was now getting further carried away as she flipped Nozomi's dress over revealing her flower. Without thinking, she began to rub her womanhood causing the brunette to feel even weirder.

"No . . . . please stop . . . . . don't look . . . ." Nozomi was now covering her face as a strange mixture of emotions began to settle in as time passed.

"What are you talking about Nozomi-chan? You're very beautiful down here".

The brunette shook her head wildly as she still kept her face covered. "But Nyu-sempai you can't do this. I like you . . . . but we're both girls . . . ."

Nozomi shivered as her statement did not deter her sempai's focus on her womanhood. Her hands were then removed as Nyu stared intently into her eyes sporting a mischievous smile. "So?"

"Ehh?"

"I like you Nozomi-chan. So what's the problem?"

"But sempai . . . . there are people here . . . . and what about Kohta . . . ." but before she could finish her statement she was cut short as Nyu locked lips with her once more. "_My second kiss was now stolen by a girl . . . ._"

"So you want Kohta-kun to join in with us then?"

". . . . ! Nyu-sempai! I . . . ."

"You don't have to hide it from me Nozomi-chan, I know that you like Kohta-kun too".

The brunette then looked away slightly ashamed.

"But for right now, you're with me". Nyu then scooted closer to her kouhai as she positioned her lips to deliver another kiss. Expecting her to refuse, the ditzy girl was surprised to see the brunette slowly becoming more receptive in their activity. As she started to lean in, she was then surprised by what happened next.

"What do you think you're doing!" as Kaede smacked her sister over the head with a harisen.

Nyu turned back holding her head to see her twin, her boyfriend, and her housemate looking at her with contempt.

"What do you think you're doing to the guest huh? I mean where did you catch that from?" as Kaede berated her sister. She soon grabbed Nyu by the back of her shirt as she started to drag her away followed by Kohta.

Yuka watched them leave as she then looked to Nozomi apologetically. "Sorry about that, as you know Nyu-chan can sometimes do some very weird stuff when left alone with a girl for too long. Please excuse her" to which she soon left closing the door behind her leaving a very bashful school girl wondering how this all even happened in the first place. ". . . . Is Nyu-sempai bi?"

Now in another part of Maple Inn, both Kohta and Kaede sat Nyu down like parents to a child as they began lecturing her about proper etiquette.

"What do you think you're doing?" fumed Kaede. "That is no way to treat guests! Especially a kohai, I swear you might actually behave more badly than a perverted old man".

"Nyu-chan, I understand you didn't mean any harm by this. But Nozomi-chan did not give you consent to do what you did" softly explained Kohta.

"But she didn't say no . . . ." as Nyu began twiddling her fingers.

By technicality she did have a point. However Kohta and Kaede knew Nozomi well enough to know what she was really thinking. "_Poor girl . . . . like a deer caught in the headlights_".

"You're not mad . . . . are you?" she then asked looking down sadly.

Kaede sighed as she pinched her nose. She then took a seat in front of her sister. "No, we're not angry. Just please don't do that again".

Kohta then took his seat. "Nyu-chan, why did you do that? You should already know better by now".

She continued to look down as she then bit her lip. But then after a moment of silence, Nyu popped up as she kissed Kohta landing them both on the ground.

Kaede gaped at the sudden action.

"Nyu-chan, what are you doing?" Kohta was then left speechless as he felt water drops on his face. Upon looking at his pink girlfriend, she appeared to have teary eyes as her lips started to curve in a frown. "Nyu-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" as he lifted his hand to wipe her tears. He then pushed them both back up to sitting position.

Kaede too now was now curious to what had gotten her twin so upset.

"It's OK now; you can tell us what's bothering you".

The horned girl nodded as well. "If you were being troubled you could have told me about it. I'm your sister you know".

Nyu then shook her head. She then gave a sniffle as she wiped her eyes. "It isn't anything like that. I was . . . . I was just feeling really lonely lately . . . ."

"Lonely?" Kaede then questioned. "What do you mean? We're here with everyone all the time".

The ditzy girl shook her head again. "I'm not sure how to explain this, but . . . ." as she looked away. "I just feel . . . . so empty lately".

"Why?"

Nyu shrugged. "I'm not really sure". But she then waved her hands. "It's not like I'm unhappy . . . . it's just feels like . . . . everything is soon going to change".

"What are you talking about?" asked Kohta. "You make it sound like the world is going to come to an end".

"I just . . . . I just want to spend more time with everyone . . . ."

Kaede gave a bit of a scowl as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah that's fine. But please remember next time to control yourself". She then got face to face with her. "And don't ever do it with anyone else or that would be considered cheating on Kohta OK".

Nyu immediately chipper up as she was now smiling again. "Thank you oneesan, I understand now". She then looked to Kohta. "But can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Ehh?"

"No I mean . . . . can I just spend the night sleeping here with you".

Kohta gave her a solemn look. "Yeah it ought to be fine".

"Can you also sleep here with us oneesan?"

Kaede sighed, "If it makes you feel better then I don't have any objections to it".

"Thank you Kohta, oneesan".

Normally the young lovers would sleep in separate rooms based on appropriateness of their situation. Seeing as there were minors living with them, it was best that they set a good example for them. But for tonight, Nyu just wanted to be covered in the warmth of the two people she loved most. So for that time it was fine that they bend the rules a bit.

As Kohta turned off the lights, he set himself down in his futon as Kaede and Nyu lay on his opposite sides. They then pulled the blanket over them as they relaxed into their positions.

"Don't worry Nyu-chan, everything is going to be alright".

"Thank you Kohta-kun".

"Alight alright" then said Kaede. "We've got a long day ahead of us. So let's get some shut eye already".

And with that the three lovers fell to sleep readying themselves to meet the next day.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This chapter was more lime and Nyu's somewhat preconception of the future of what was soon going to happen. But anyways this will be chapter seven of the patches. I think I only have two more patches left being a scene near the ending and the last chapter being what happens much later on. But if I'm forgetting something, please make note of it as I tend to be a scatter brain at times.<p>

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	8. Friendly Needs

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Friendly Needs<p>

~ _Chapter 27.2/5_ ~

* * *

><p>"This is getting impossible" as Yuka held her head in frustration. "I can't keep doing this . . . ."<p>

"Then you shouldn't have done any of it" simply replied Kaede as she continued her work.

At this time the two college students were working diligently to finish their written reports. However for the brunette, the work load was becoming intense. If it was just school work then it was something she could handle easily enough. But since she was the overachieving type, she also had to attend to multiple extracurricular activities and to top it off an internship to boot. Simply, she was wearing thin as she was close to the point of breaking.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" exclaimed Yuka as she began to hyperventilate.

The horned girl concerned for her friend's outburst immediately got up to calm her down. She then sat beside her as she placed her hands to her shoulder. "Calm down Yuka, there is no reason for you to wig out like this".

"But this . . . . I don't . . . . I can't . . . ."

"Just breath" Kaede then softly said. "Breath slowly and take a break. I'll take care of your duties today. So just take the time and rest OK".

"But I can't let you do that! We have a schedule to keep!"

"Hmm?" as she raised her eyebrow to this.

"Nyu-chan has Monday, Kohta has Tuesday, I have Wednesday, you have Thursday, Mayu-chan has Friday, and Saturday and Sunday are our outings. So I can't make you take my cooking shift".

"It's alright, and besides you can owe me a day later if I ever get sick or something".

"But Kaede-chan . . . ."

"No buts" the horned girl then interjected. "You need your rest. So let me take care of today OK".

Yuka did not enjoy being a burden to anyone. However she was at her wits end, and little sleep could go a long way. "OK . . . . I guess . . . ." as she then laid her head down to rest.

The horned girl softly smiled to this as she got a blanket to cover her before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

* * *

><p>~ Maple Inn ~ (unknown time)<p>

At this time, Yuka was resting peacefully on the table as she smiled dreamily at how much better she was feeling. "_I really do need to get more sleep_". As her mind was blanketed in darkness she reflected on how her life was going thus far. And to her perspective, "_I don't regret a thing_". Ever since she met the twin diclonius sisters, her life has been one spontaneous moment after another. Although there were times where her life was endangered, "_I wouldn't trade a moment of it away_". She was their friend and that was enough of a reason to bet her life on them.

Yuka then felt a slight disturbance. "Hmm, just five more minutes".

Another rub feeling hit her again.

"Just five more minutes please". But as Yuka began to gain more of her feeling back she felt a strange sensation dwindling in her chest area. "_What is that . . . ._" As her sensation began to reawaken, it became abruptly apparent that her breasts were being fondled. The brunette then gave an internal sigh. "Nyu-chan . . . . please stop that. I really would like to rest some more". However her request went unnoted as her twin mounds were now being more roughly rubbed. "Please stop that Nyu-chan. You're beginning to make me feel weird". At this time the brunette began to feel her senses come alive at the sensation of her body becoming excited. But what finally got her awake was when her ditzy friend was about to cross the line. "Nyu-chan! Keep your hands away from there!" at feeling her hands crawl down past her waist. As she turned around to face her, she was surprised to who it actually was. "Kaede-chan?"

The short pink haired girl simply smirked as she didn't back off from her actions.

"What are you doing? You can't do this!"

"Why not?" Kaede seductively smiled. "You've been so stressed lately and I figured I'd help relieve some of it".

"Because we're girls! And I don't swing that way!"

"Is that so?" as her hands then reached down again rubbing her nether region. "Your body seems to be reacting enough for me".

Yuka began to squirm at feeling the sensation course through her. At wanting to close up an invisible force completely stretched out her arms and legs leaving her completely open to Kaede's mercy. "Kaede-chan, I like you and everything. But we really shouldn't be doing something like this". However she could not say anymore as her pale friend crashed her lips onto hers. Although she wanted to tilt her head away, she couldn't as she then began to blush heavily in both embarrassment and excitement as Kaede had successfully infiltrated her mouth and had begun exploring the innards with her tongue. "Oh _no!_"

Kaede's eyes then snapped open in surprise as she felt a warm liquid now coat her hand. She then slowly backed away making sure her brunette friend enjoyed their kiss. A smirk then formed as she got close again. "Oh my Yuka, how erotic. I didn't think you would cum so easily after a little rubbing and light kiss like that".

"That wasn't light . . . ." as Yuka faced away while biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Now now don't be like that. You really needed that".

" . . . . What makes you think that?" the brunette then stuttered.

"Who knows a woman's body better then another woman?" as Kaede seductively smiled once again.

"But what about Kohta, wouldn't he be upset by you doing this kind of thing?"

The horned girl blinked a few times as this before returning back to her sultry look. "Well don't think of this as cheating, but more like a friend giving friendly needs".

"But I don't believe in friends with benefits!"

"That's OK, you don't need too" as she closed off discussion with another kiss.

Of course Yuka did not approve of such things. But she was an eighteen year old virgin, and the fact she was stressing out over recent events was not helping the fact that her pale friend was giving her what her body needed and non-admittedly her mind. "Kaede-chan, please stop" she stuttered again.

"I'll stop when I make you all better".

"You can't!"

"Don't argue with your attending nurse" which caused Yuka to jerk at feeling her womanhood rubbed again. "You still need to undergo some serious treatment before I can let you go". Kaede then stood up as she then began to strip herself down only leaving her panties on. As if like puppet on strings, Yuka's body began doing the same until she was completely in her birthday suit.

"I'm fine! Really!" she then tried to argue. "You don't have to do this! Ahh!"

"That's not what your body says" then said Kaede as she tantalized her brunette friends slit.

Yuka quivered at the shock that surged through her body.

The horned girl then stuck two of her fingers in. "How interesting Yuka. Your pussy is actually sucking in my fingers. How incredibly lewd". She then wiggled her fingers adding to the already extreme situation.

"No! Stop!" she then pleaded. But although her words said one thing her body said another as they betrayed her intentions.

"You can say no all you want, but your body is telling me otherwise". Kaede then leaned down over Yuka's breast. Slowly she began drawing circles around her areola with her tongue before licking the tip of her nipple.

The brunette squirmed more at feeling the pleasurable sensation at the very tip of her chest. Although it was so small, it was so dynamic at what she was feeling. But then she was forced to gasp at feeling her breast being sucked to which as her pale friend pulled back giving her nipple a slight nibble. "You . . . . you marked me . . . ."

"Don't make it sound like that. I know you like it".

"What's going on here?"

The pair then looked back to see the other pink diclonius as she had just entered the room looking at them curiously to what they were doing. "Nyu-chan! Help me! Please tell Kaede-chan to stop this!"

Nyu then looked to her sister. "Oneesan?"

Kaede smirked to her. "Your oneesan needs some help. Yuka has been building up an unhealthy amount of stress and she needs someone to relieve her of it. Why don't you come over here and help me out".

The ditzy girl blinked a few times at this. ". . . . OK!" she then chimed.

"Ehh!" as Yuka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Before long Nyu had stripped down to her lacy bra and panties as she then sat next to her sister. "Where do you need me oneesan?"

"Our dear Yuka has a lot of stress built up all around her. So what I need you to do is take care of her lower half while I take care of everything the waist up".

"But oneesan, I want to take care of that".

"OK I'll tell you what, every time we make Yuka cum well trade places".

"But then when will the therapy be over?"

Kaede turned towards the brunette as she gave a seductive smile. "That depends on Yuka's body. So let's begin then shall we".

"_I can't believe this is happening!_" as the brunette was losing sensation throughout her body. Nyu at this time was busy eating her out as she had her hands on her rear with four of her fingers rubbing inside her anus while her sister skillfully played with her breasts rubbing, biting, and sucking on them. "_Is this . . . . Is this what Kohta feels like sometimes?_"

But before long Yuka came to which Nyu licked her lips before coming up. "Yuka-chan came way too soon" looking to her sister. "I guess we switch now".

The sisters then switched as Kaede began fingering the brunette's womanhood as Nyu then laid to her other side. She then began to roughly massage her left breast as the ditzy girl came aggressively onto her with a fiery kiss. But before long she pulled back licking her lips with a smile.

"I knew Yuka-chan would taste really good".

"Nyu-chan . . . . this is too much . . . . I can't think straight anymore . . . ."

"But I like kissing" smiled Nyu. "And I still haven't had enough yet" to which she then reengaged their kiss forcing the brunette into a tongue war with her.

"She came" said Kaede as she lifted her hand to reveal the warn essence that bathed her hand.

"But oneesan, I didn't have enough time yet".

"That's fine, judging by the degree of her body we'll have plenty of turns to go around".

True to her prediction the brunette came one after another as the twins kept switching up their techniques not giving Yuka time to think straight as she was pretty close to being comatose in pleasure.

At this time, the ravaged girl was too exhausted to do anything anymore. It even got to the point where it was pointless to restrain her with vectors as every muscle in her body was no longer functioning. For all her energy was now gone after coming for the nth time. As far as she could remember, she lost track after her seventh orgasm.

"I think that should about do it" smirked Kaede as she continued her watch over the brunette.

"Wow, she was incredible" smiled Nyu. "She really let loose on us".

A devilish grin then appeared on horned girl. "Well let's make this last one good as we want to make sure our dear Yuka will be fine for a long while".

"OK oneesan!"

Kaede then took Yuka's back to her as Nyu sat at her front sandwiching the brunette in between.

"_This is just too unfathomable . . . ._" as Yuka could still feel her chest as they were being squeezed against Nyu's while Kaede's was being pressed into her back.

At this time the diclonius to her back kept her stable as she played with her clit while the one to her front rubbed her entire body against her while she wrapped her arms around her neck locking them both in a heated kiss. As the heated moment continued, the brunette could no longer hang on. "I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>~ Maple Inn ~ (unknown time)<p>

Yuka immediately was startled as she got up. "What? Where? What happened?" She immediately checked herself out to see she was fully clothed although a bit sweaty and slightly went down there.

"Is there something wrong?"

The brunette turned to the door way to see Kaede looking at her curiously at what was bothering her. She then immediately turned away sporting a blush making certain her pink friend didn't see it. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I just had . . . . a weird dream is all".

" . . . . OK" as Kaede's eyebrow perched. She then walked back into the kitchen to finish her preparations.

Yuka then got up to leave. She then held her head as she walked to the bathroom. "I really need to get myself a boyfriend".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I never could understand the logic behind these situations. Simply as I observed both fictional and non-fictional situations it just didn't make sense how these events even occur. I mean are people really this spontaneous? Are humans primarily hedonistic creatures? *sigh* I'll probably never understand any of this crap in the end.<p>

Anyways thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you review as well.


	9. Her Stories End

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

* * *

><p>Her Stories End<p>

~ _Chapter 31_ ~

* * *

><p>"What a lovely day" smiled Kaede as she sat at the sandy beaches of Kamakura with her family. It's been quite some time since she returned as everything around her was a mix of something old and something new.<p>

Now looking at the pink diclonius, she was in her early thirties but still looked really good for her age as many people would still consider her quite desirable.

She then looked straight again to see her twin daughters Nyu and Yuki playing in the sand with some of the neighboring kids around them. Kaede's smile deepened as she watched them. At first she was scared that people would treat them wrong since they were the offspring of a diclonius as her daughter Nyu had a bad habit of showing off sometimes. But to her great surprise and relief, people weren't as all bad as she once believed considering the worlds current state of affairs. But then her attention shifted to Yuki as she recalled a vision in her future. Somewhere down her path, her descendant would bring about a great gift to this world. Although she would not live to see it, it was going to be a glorious future when the rest of humanity got there.

Kaede then shook her head. "_I shouldn't be thinking about this. I'm here on vacation_".

"They seem to be having a good time".

The pink diclonius then looked up as a deep smile formed. "Welcome back dear".

Kohta smiled to his wife as he took a seat next to her taking her hand as he looked out to his children.

Kaede turned back as she gave her husband a tender kiss on the cheek. "_How some things change while some things stay the same_". She had to agree that time definitely made a man more distinguished as Kohta was far more defined in appearance in many ways through the years. But even so, her husband was still as affectionate as the day she first met him. Any spare time he had, Kaede enjoyed the little things he did for her with the kisses they shared, the hugs they had, the hand holding when traveling, and the bodily caresses he gave her each night as he enjoyed massaging her to help her relax and simply for the fact he loved touching her in any way he could. Interestingly her husband took it upon himself to help brush her hair each morning which she loved at feeling how gentle he was when taking care of her. When looking back to see her long pink hair lying on the sand, it was tied back similar to how her mother use to keep it. Truthfully she didn't like having it at such a long length as it was always cumbersome to take care of. But looking at her hand now this wasn't her body . . . . it was her sister's. For Nyu sacrificed herself to save her life. So in her memory she kept her hair long in honor of her twin.

But now looking back to Kohta, she was as happy as she could possibly imagine. As much time that had passed between them the love they shared was still in full bloom with no sign of it ever dying out. Although they were past there thirties, they still acted like the love sick teenagers they were when they got together and it was in more ways than one.

Kaede then spotted a large boulder sitting in the ocean some distance away as a perverted grin began to form. She then turned to Kohta wearing the same expression which was causing him to feel a strange aura coming from his wife. "Hey Kohta, do you remember that rock over there?" as she pointed to the enormous boulder formation.

"Uhh . . . . not exactly, why?" as he then looked away slightly blushing while scratching his cheek.

Kaede smirked as she knew he knew but was feigning ignorance to avoid the conversation. She then pretended to look shocked. "Kohta! How can you forget such an important thing!"

"Wha . . . . What do you mean?" as he gave a strained laugh.

"That rock is the most important thing in our relationship!" Kaede fumed. "How can you forget such a thing like that?"

"I'm . . . . not sure what you're saying" as he continued to avert his eyes. "I think you might be remembering something else".

"No, I'm certain of this" as she then purred.

"Oh? And what is that?" as Kohta began to sweat a bit.

A Cheshire like smile began to grow in her as she just had to let him have it now. So wanting to drop the bomb shell, Kaede soon hugged her husband's arm between her breasts as she looked up to him in the most pained way she could. "Kohta! That's where we made Yuki and Nyu!"

Kohta smacked his face, "_She just had to say it_". But then again before that, something else happened which he would never forget.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

It was eight years ago as Kohta and Kaede had finished their residency and were now fully-fledged doctors. After a celebratory dinner with their colleagues in Kamakura, the pair had a night out in the town as they got slightly drunk to which they soon had to return back to their motel. As they called it in for the night Kaede laid sound asleep in their bed as Kohta held her from behind as he smiled while inhaling in her scent.

He then turned the other way as he removed something from the nightstand, and as he looked at its content he smiled at what he had planned as he then looked back to Kaede. "_Tomorrow will definitely be the day_".

The next day Kaede felt colder than usual as she reached back to find her bed emptier then it should be. So feeling around, it became quite apparent that her boyfriend was no longer in the bed with her to which she soon opened her eyes to see that he was no longer there. "Kohta . . . . Kohta . . . . Where are you?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She then stood up as she wondered around their room looking for her boyfriend. "Kohta" she whined, "where are you?"

Kaede soon found a note on the table as she began to read it aloud. "Dear Kaede-chan, I'm currently out at the moment as I needed to run a few errands. But could you meet me at the beach at our usual spot at eight o' clock tonight? There is something there I want to show you" to which she rubbed the back of her head as she then looked down to continue reading. "P.S. bring a swimsuit". Kaede's eyebrow perched at this. "_Bring a swimsuit . . . . ? Why?_"

So shrugging this off, she went about her usual day until the appointed time. So planning a head for whatever her boyfriend was planning she removed her undergarments as she slipped into her white with pink patterned bikini as she soon got dressed in her normal cloths to leave. After about ten minutes she arrived to their designated spot to see something astounding. "What is all this?" as her eyes glowed in intrigue.

There on the deserted beach stood a table with candle light as the moon hanged over head lighting up the area. Even though it was night, it was still pretty warm to which one could dress lightly outside while still being comfortable. Next to that table stood Kohta as he soon walked over to her sporting the same smile she loved to see.

Kohta calmly walked up to her as he took her hand. "Welcome Kaede-chan, you're right on time to your celebration".

"Celebration? For what?"

The tanned youth gave her a solemn look. "You'll see". So pulling her along, he guided her to her chair. Then taking out a tray he placed their dinner before them.

Kaede's face brightened to this. "Wow Kohta, my favorite dish. Now I'm really curious to what we're celebrating".

"You'll see" he smiled. So after a light conversation and desert he took her hand as he guided her around the table while blowing out the candles. He then escorted Kaede to the beach shore as they began to walk along it. "So what do you think so far Kaede-chan?" Kohta asked softly.

"I like every moment so far" she smiled. "You're being rather romantic tonight".

"Well I still have more in store for you" he smiled. They then continued their walk some more until Kohta spotted something. "Hey Kaede-chan, let's go to that rock over there".

Kaede's eyebrow perched again. "OK, but why?"

"Just trust me OK that's the thing I wanted to show you. By the way, did you bring a swimsuit?"

The pink diclonius pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal her bikini bra. "Yeah, so what is it already that you wanted to show me?"

"In good time Kaede-chan" smiled Kohta. Soon the two stripped to their swimsuits as the pair made their way to the rock. Then after a quick climb they both took a seat as they looked out to the horizon. The tanned youth then snaked his arm around his girlfriend bringing her closer to him. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Of course" she smiled as she was now leaning against him.

Kohta could feel the warmth of Kaede's skin against his as he also felt her shallow breaths as he knew she was waiting patiently for what he wanted to show her. But knowing his diclonius girlfriend her patience would soon run short as she would get hostile. He chuckled a bit as her fiery personality was one of the many qualities that he liked about her. But concerning what he wanted to show her he was dead nervous about what to do. Before this day he had quite literally rehearsed this scene about a thousand times as well as try to predict what his girlfriend would say each step of the way. But hearing his heart pounding like thunder as his blood was rushing through his veins, "_It's now or never_" as he gave a deep gulp.

Kaede could sense her boyfriend was nervous about something as she felt him slightly shiver against her. But concerning what he wanted to show her, a slight feeling of anticipation began to sprout as she had no idea what it could be. I mean they were alone on the beach bathing under the moonlight in their swim suits enjoying the simple presence of each other's company, "_sounds like any other night_". Although naturally she knew she wasn't the patient type, her mind was slightly distracted on other matters. When she really thought about it, her urges for Kohta were strong to the point of driving her to madness. Hell on the worst of weeks she would need Kohta to make love to her at least five times a day just to calm her down. With that said she was surprised she was able to make it through medical school without going ballistic. Why she was like that puzzled her. Logically she could come up with many reasons to why she was so horny such as having a complete soul again which meant in a way satisfying the needs of three women. She was the birth mother of a new species, so her nature demanded that she procreates as much as possible. Simply for the fact that she was too madly in love Kohta that she needed him to be with her at all times. Kaede mentally nodded at the last part but was then shaken out of her thoughts at feeling her boyfriend move.

The tanned youth took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was going to do. "_Alright, operation moonlight is a go_". So carefully peeling himself away from her he stood up as he pointed to the moon. "Look Kaede-chan! That's what I wanted to show you!"

The pink diclonius looked up in confusion. "The moon? That's what you wanted to show me?"

Kohta shook his head. "No, take a closer look" as he angled his hand beginning to pinch his fingers around it.

Kaede shrugged at this as she figured she might as well humor him. So standing up she focused her eyes to see what it was to which at first she saw nothing. But after a moment she started to see something odd. "What is that?" In shifting her vision she began to see something strange shining at her.

Kohta smirked as he knew she saw it now. So employing his next trick he slowly began moving his hand in keeping it positioned just in front of the moon.

"_Wow_" was the only thing Kaede could think. As her boyfriend slowly moved his hand in it was almost like he was bringing the moon closer to them which entranced her as her eyes glowed in awe.

The tanned youth smiled as he closed his hand into a fist blocking the moon from their sight. Then looking to Kaede, his eyes looked softly to her which caused her to look back at him with a slight blush.

"Kohta?" she asked breathlessly.

Kohta continued to look to her softly as he took her left hand. He then took his closed fist as he held it to his chest. "Kaede-chan, I've been thinking about this for a long time now and have been planning for this moment for a while".

"Kohta" as Kaede's eyes began to widen as she was now catching on to where he was heading.

"I have loved you for the longest time as now here on this day I swear to you on my word of loyalty that my mind, body, and soul will belong to you and only to you". Kohta then got onto his knee as he opened his hand to reveal a ring which instantly caught Kaede's eye. "Kaede-chan, will you do me the honor to allow me to spend the rest of my life with you . . . ."

Streams of tears began to flow as Kaede held her mouth trying to restrain herself.

". . . . in sickness and in health, to love and hold you till the end of time". Kohta then closed his eyes as he then reopened them exerting a greater aura. "Kaede-chan . . . . will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Kaede exclaimed as her vectors pulled him up as she hugged him. She then gave him the most passionate kiss she could as all her feelings were invested into this one moment as tears continued to stream down from her eyes in happiness. In this moment of time she felt happier then she had ever been as her spirit felt higher than it has ever gone before.

Kohta was happy at her response as he responded with an equal passion of his own as he held her closely allowing their lips to meld as if joining them as one. Soon their kiss began to grow hotter as they began to brush the insides of each other's mouth trying to feel more.

Soon Kaede backed up slightly panting still shivering at the intensity they were exerting. "Please . . . . touch me more Kohta . . . ."

The tanned youth complied as his hands caressed her backside causing her to shiver at the sensation of his touch.

They then reengaged their kiss, but soon realized that is wasn't enough as they had to feel more. Kohta then turned her around holding her around the stomach as they kept their lips locked. His hands soon began to creep up as he started to rub the outer cloth covering her breasts. But yet still it wasn't enough for either of them. The pair could feel how much they wanted each other as their loins burned for something much more then what they were doing.

"Let's continue in the water" breathed out Kaede as she was still blushing madly at how their intimacy felt like it was going on into a whole other level.

Kohta nodded equally as flushed as he jumped down. Then looking up he caught Kaede as she jumped down to him. Looking around, the ocean was now at low tide as the water just barely reached his ankles. So being careful he laid his soon to be wife in the water as he started to get on all four leaning down to meet her, but then paused.

"Kohta . . . ." she asked feeling the intense stare of her future husband.

The tanned youth smiled as he wanted to take the time to admire his wife's beauty. As she laid there in the water, the moonlight above shined below complimenting her pale skin as her hair floated on the water's surface much like a piece of art. Looking at her crimson eyes, they were one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen like rubies staring back at him. But even more than that, her aura was the most attractive thing to him which was something he couldn't quite describe. But in a way it was like gravity as it was something that kept pulling him in every time he was around her.

So leaning in Kohta planted his lips on her as Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the feeling. He then reached back as he sensually rubbed her thigh to which in return her knee rubbed against his groin. Now the anticipation began to eat at them at what they wanted as they wanted to become one.

Slowly Kaede released her grasp as Kohta leaned up supporting himself on his left as his right hand then caressed her side. Then slowly his hand began to glide upward causing the pink diclonius to shiver at the touch of him until finally his hand cupped perfectly over her left breast which earned him an intoxicating moan. Kohta then shifted his weight to his knees as both his hands were now free. Then continuing his actions he removed Kaede's bikini bra as he continued to knead her breasts as she began to turn redder at his actions. He then leaned down as he started to suck on her chest causing Kaede to wither in euphoria. However she was unable to remain silent as her moan permeated the night as her husband lightly bit down on her nipple.

Kohta looked up giving his wife another kiss. "I'm going to put it in now".

Kaede nodded as she reached down pulling out her husband's member as she pulled aside her bikini bottom to allow him entrance.

At being guided in he slowly entered which caused Kaede to flinch a bit. At feeling her settle down he started his strokes, but felt something was slightly off. "Kaede-chan calm down, you're really tightening up too fast".

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy at being able to be with you like this" she smiled. Kaede then reached up to pull him down into another fiery kiss as Kohta continued his movements.

He knew his wife's body rather well after so many years. But on this night of love making he knew she was feeling extra sensitive as she had already came twice from a few strokes. "You must be really happy to be married to me now huh Kaede-chan?" Kohta smiled.

The pink diclonius gave a pout to this to which soon flipped to a smile. "Yeah I guess I . . . . " but was cut short as she came again.

"Wow, Kaede-chan you just came again. But if you liked it so far I'll definitely make you feel even better". Kohta soon scooped her up from her backside as they were both now standing. So being careful that they didn't disconnect, he placed her backside against the rock as he held one of her legs to his waist. Then making sure they were both settled he began to stroke in once more. At this time he began to nibble at her neck which he knew drove her crazy.

Kaede's breathing became labored at how much she was feeling. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would ever feel this good. But here she was as her husband was now deep inside her as she hugged him feeling his heart so close to her now. But after a few more strokes she felt him explode inside her as his seed had completely painted her womb in his essence. It wasn't over yet as Kohta turned her around to begin their next round.

This time he decided to use the position his wife loved most as his hands had perfect access to every inch of her body. So inserting himself once more, he pinched her clit while rubbing her breast earning him some erotic sounds he has never heard Kaede make before.

At this time she turned her head back to meet Kohta's lips as she felt that both herself and Kohta had now transcended everything as they weren't just two physical bodies anymore, but something much more than that.

So it was for the rest of the night that the soon to be wedded pair kept each other close in their warm embrace as they made love throughout the night until the next day. Arguably they would have continued well on afterwards if people didn't show up on the beach during that time.

Now walking back home, Kaede hugged her husband's arm as she held it close displaying a smile Kohta had never seen before. "That was incredible dear".

"Dear?" Kohta questioned as he looked to her.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No" as Kohta shook his head. "It's perfectly alright".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>Shortly within a month's time they carried out their ceremony inviting only close friends and family as they were officially wedded to be husband and wife, and then give or take eight months down the road his twin daughters Yuki and Nyu were born. At least that was how he remembered it.<p>

"So do you remember now dear?" Kaede asked as she still held her perverted grin.

"No . . . . not exactly" as Kohta still attempted to allude what his wife really wanted to talk about.

The pink diclonius smirked as she kissed her husband on the cheek as she just loved how meek he acted at times. She then licked his ear as she began to whisper in a sultry tone. "After I tuck Yuki and Nyu away to bed tonight, why don't I help remind you how that night actually went".

Kohta gave a low chuckle as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "Then what about the previous plans we had?"

Kaede giggled a bit. "Don't worry, we'll do my high school uniform play another time. But tonight I want to reenact the night you proposed to me". She then hugged him around the waist. "But then this time I have a few more ideas of what I wanted to add".

The tanned youth gave a solemn expression. "If that is what you want Kaede-chan".

Kaede looked back out again. "Yes dear".

Das Ende

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That concludes all the patches for "The Butterfly Effect". Please stay tune for a new Elfen Lied story that is still in production as it will be a sequel to "The Butterfly Effect".<p>

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	10. Extra 1

Another side, Another story

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied or any characters associated with it.

**WARNING**: If you didn't read "The Butterfly Effect" you really won't understand this story. In addition, this story is somewhat like a 'patch' which will fill in the blanks that were missing from the original. Finally as a major warning, this story is mostly lemon in which I will say now I don't really write lemons since I'm kind of ". . . . . . . " about the topic.

In truth I didn't have much intention of writing this particular chapter, but I figured why not.

* * *

><p>Extra 1<p>

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in the Hizashi household as it just was another day with kids that needed to go to school and parents that needed to go to work.<p>

But being such an early hour, it was practically instinct for Kaede to wake up before the alarm even rang. Feeling the morning haze as her eye fluttered opened, a warm smile graced her lips as two arms were wrapped protectively over her shoulder and stomach. It was kind of ironic in it's own way. With her psychic abilities, she had the power to part rivers, cut mountains, and move the heavens if she so wished. But within her husband's arms she felt the most safest and secured as if there was nothing in the word that could hurt her.

Rolling on the bed, she wore the bare minimum of a translucent night gown and panties as Kohta had just his shirt and shorts. Normally neither of them would dress this scarcely for various reasons, but mostly in the case of their children either walking in or them needing something.

However today was a special day for both Kohta and Kaede.

Pushing her husband onto his back, the pink diclonius was careful as not to wake him yet. Rolling onto him, a perverted smile had formed as she reached in to Kohta's shorts feeling his already hard member as she slowly stroked it. Seeing his face contort, she wondered how long she could get away with playing with her husband's body before he woke up. Giving a look of longing, Kaede couldn't ask for a better man as to her eyes he was perfect to her in every way. Staring at his handsome face, she inched closer wanting to kiss him.

"Starting a bit early aren't we?" Kohta questioned with his eyes still closed.

Kaede gave a heated breath. "You know what today is and you know how much it's bothering me" pouting a bit.

"A promise is a promise, and I know it's bothering you. But try to hang on till tonight". However it was easier said then done. Seeing the low cut her gown as they tightly shaped around her breasts, he saw his wife's cleavage as her sexy body was laying on top of his as he could feel her finer details. Her moist warm skin, her soft pink hair, her wanting eyes. Kohta too was starting to give in as he could feel her heated panting breaths as they brushed against his face. Temptation setting in, his hand caressed along her stomach as he soon felt the lacy embroidery of her panties. Fingers slipping in, he found out just how much in heat his wife was in as her clitoris was fully erect and exposed with her panties slightly damp.

"Come on" Kaede pleaded as she rocked her hips a bit wanting Kohta to touch her more, "just a quickie at least".

Before Kohta could respond, "Mother! Father!" called Yuki. "We need to hurry or we're going to be late!"

Sighing somewhat in disappointment, they parted as they needed to get ready for the day. So they quickly got dressed. Kohta wore his black slacks, blue dress shirt, and a black striped tie while Kaede wore black stockings, a black knee length business skirt, a white dress shirt, and pink ribbons to tie around her horns.

Going out to ready their usual morning routine, breakfast was eaten, lunch was prepared, and everything was packed and ready to go.

Dropping their children off to school, Kaede gave both her daughters a hug. "You be safe now and Yuki, please keep your sister out of trouble".

"Don't forget" added Kohta, "your auntie Kanae will be picking you up today as she already has everything ready for your sleep over".

"Yay!" Nyu cheered, "we're going to be staying at auntie's place!"

"Good-bye, we'll see you later then" said Yuki as she and her sister walked to class as their parents departed for work. So taking the time, she pulled out a book as she started to read it.

"Oneesan" as Nyu tugged at her sister's sleeve, "aren't you excited for the sleepover? Did you invite any friends?"

"Don't see a point" as Yuki didn't break eye contact from her parchment, "I'm sure you've already done it for me".

Looking curiously to her twin, Nyu's cheeks then puffed a bit. "You don't seem very excited though".

Upon hearing that, the young diclonius could only sigh. It amazed her really that her sister by her grades was quite intelligent yet she seemed to have this kind of airhead presence about her when it came to some of her questions. Though it was adorable and she loved her sister for it, she was missing the whole point of why they were having a sleepover at their aunt's place. Simply today was their parents wedding anniversary and they wanted to have some time to be lovey dovey. "Just leave it be" as they walked into class.

* * *

><p>~ Hospital (office) ~<p>

Beginning work as they usually did, Kohta and Kaede put on their white coats as they took a seat at their conjoined desks which faced each other.

It was during the opening hours of their shifts that some paper work needed to be filled with patient history, drug trials, or new medical techniques that needed to be investigated.

As Kaede continued to write, she felt frustrated concerning the promise she made with her husband. Occurring this year, they promised to be abstinent for the month until their anniversary. However it was very hard to hold down her libido for such a length. For the course of the month she tried to tempt Kohta through many ways such as sexy clothing, walking in on his baths, extremely suggestive innuendos, and many other things. But as much as she tried to pressure him, he remained diligent in not doing anything. However she knew he was becoming bothered as well from just this morning.

Even at this moment as she tried to focus on work, she only had sex on the brain as she was just scribbling now. Looking to Kohta as he continued to write, impulse immediately took over.

"Hmm?" as Kohta heard a zipping sound. Looking down his pants were becoming undone as it didn't take him much to guess that Kaede was psychically doing this.

Pulling down his undergarments and revealing his member, Kaede then slipped off her right shoe as she then began to press and rub her foot against it.

Kohta twitched as his writing abruptly stopped. Like his wife, he too had been having a difficult time holding back. Keeping his hands busy with work was a helpful distraction. But with Kaede constantly tempting him, it was beginning to affect his work life being half in and out. Feeling her stocking and feet as they rubbed along his shaft, he was about ready to throw decency out the window, rip Kaede's cloths off, and have some mind blowing sex right then and there. As she maneuvered her feet right onto the tip with her stocking webbed toes massaging the top of the head, he wanted to cum.

Kaede then stopped abruptly as she crawled under the desk. It would be such a shame if his cum went to waste. Staring at his erect member, her nose twitched as she gave panted breaths. His manly smell bombarded her senses as her cheeks were blushing red as she had been longing for satisfaction. Grasping Kohta's manhood, she began to lick it slowly as her tongue traced the length of his shaft as it was a salty taste she couldn't get enough of. Following it up to the tip, the taste of his pre-cum had pushed her beyond reason as pleasure was the only thing that mattered. Unzipping the sides of her skirt, she reached into her panties as she began to finger herself.

Giving heavy breaths, Kohta couldn't say anything as it just felt so good. Though it crossed his mind to say something, someone had just entered their office.

"Sorry Kohta-san" said a fellow colleague, "I'm glad you and Kaede-san were able to fill in to do the extra paper work. Hmm?" as they looked around. "Where is Kaede-san? Wasn't she filling paper work too?"

"Yeah" as Kohta gave a strained laugh, "she just went out to get some coffee". Within his peripheral vision, his wife didn't seem the least bit worried as she continued to bob back and forth sucking on him as she played with herself. He honestly didn't know how many times he's been in a situation like this. But it was hell on his nerves. Then feeling Kaede's tongue sweep over a sweet spot, he choked as his hands slammed against the desk.

"Woah, are you feeling OK?" as the colleague stepped back in caution.

"Na . . . . Nothing" Kohta stuttered. "If you can go please, I still have work to do".

". . . . Right . . . . Then please give my regards to your wife" as they then departed.

Giving a calming breath, he sat back into his chair as Kaede wasn't finished. It amazed him really. His wife was usually so composed and discipline. But not having sex for a month, she acted more like her sister living for the moment of sexual gratification. Though he'd happily oblige her, he had his reasons for this one month ban. Reaching his peak, he came as he fully relaxed back into his chair.

"Look" said Kaede, "look how much cum you let out" opening her mouth for her husband to see. She then swallowed it savoring the taste as she went back to her seat. Though she wanted more, it was enough for the moment to curve her urges till later.

* * *

><p>~ Hospital (stock room) ~<p>

Though Kohta was a staff doctor, his specific profession was an anesthesiologist. In lamest terms he prepared the necessary chemicals that were needed during surgery when operating on a patient applying anesthetics or epinephrine when needed to keep the patient stable. However for each patient, they each required different compounds depending on their physiology. Though it wasn't really his job to mix anything, it was a good reason to lure Kaede there to spend some time.

Kohta honestly figured he'd last till the end of the day. But after this mornings stunt, his switch had been flipped.

"Thanks I really needed the help" as Kohta moved a few boxes around. "Normally I could do this alone, but with the extra hands I should be able to get this done faster".

"It's not a problem" as Kaede moved a few items around. Though it would have been easier to use her vectors, she couldn't run the risk of someone walking in and seeing them. Hence she had to rely on her good old fashion muscles to get the job done.

After a bit and seeing her back turned to him, it was time for Kohta to strike.

Brushing her hands, she rotated her sore shoulders to loosen up the tension. Without missing a beat, Kohta's hands had laid upon them as his fingers motioned back and forth while his thumbs turned clockwise. Kaede couldn't say how great it felt. Truthfully she could easily make her muscles recover by use of her vectors. But it was times like this that she appreciated the bonding experience she shared with Kohta.

"You're feeling rather tense Kaede-chan" Kohta smiled, "let me help you some more" as he continued to work along her shoulders. Moving down to her back feeling the lining of her bra, he found his first target.

Feeling the hook unsnap, Kaede looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Just moving it aside as I feel the most tension there" Kohta answered as he continued to move his fingers applying equal pressure. Going down along her shoulder blades, he made his way to under her arms continuing down her sides till he was on her upper waistline. He could tell Kaede was getting into it with how relaxed she felt under his touch. Feeling the moment was right, his hands swept up against her stomach until they laid firmly on Kaede's breasts.

Kaede gasped slightly in surprise. "Wha . . . . What are you doing?" she asked weakly squirming a bit.

"As I said, I'm just massaging the places which seem to be having tension".

Even Kaede knew that was a load of crap as Kohta was just looking for a good excuse to grope her. On any other day, she would have berated him for being so unprofessional in the workplace. However she wasn't one to talk considering what she did this morning. Feeling her breasts squeezed, her husband had pushed her bra up to get a better feel. With her body feeling moist, her shirt was starting to cling to her skin as the details of her chest bled through outlining her nipples.

"Such a lewd and unrestrained woman" Kohta wickedly smiled. "Aren't you going to tell me to stop?" But even if she did, he wouldn't. Restraining himself for a month, he missed holding these two beautiful mounds within his hands. There was no softness or resilience that could compare to them as he could fondle Kaede's breasts without ever getting bored. Feeling the hardness of her nipples, he couldn't resist playing with them. Teasing them at first, he touched the tips going in a small circular motion as Kaede poked her chest out in response. Being a little rough, he gave them a strong pinch stretching them causing Kaede to wither in his arms. Looking to the floor, he saw her love juices leaking out. It would have been about this time his wife would get angry. But being abstinent for a month could make you seriously compromise.

"Kohta . . . ." as Kaede looked back giving panting breaths, ". . . . I just came a little". Her husband really knew how to please a woman as he was a perfect balance of a romantic gentlemen and lustful beast. Being his mindful and considerate nature, he focused on her needs above his own which made the experience all the more enjoyable. Feeling the bulge pressing up against her butt, she began to press back as it rubbed against her which made her feel all the more horny.

"_Damn!_" Kohta thought in frustration. With Kaede's plump rear grinding against his pelvis, he wanted to stick it in so badly. However he had a promise to keep, and he needed to last till tonight.

"I . . . . I can't take . . . . Anymore" Kaede stuttered biting her lip as she cupped her hands over his. Unable to stand it, she came completely drenching her panties as her legs went numb. Breathing heavily, her love juices leaked onto the floor staining her stockings as it traveled along her leg. " . . . . Look . . . . Look at what you did".

"We still have our shift to finish and you don't have any spare cloths here. So we're going to have to dry that up". Spotting some gauze wrap, it would serve as a sufficient sponge. Wiping it along her inner thigh, he had reached the source as the moment he touched her flower Kaede's back arched and stiffened as he knew she was still sensitive from ejaculating from moments ago. "Just try to hang on till tonight Kaede-chan" Kohta whispered, "OK?"

Slightly dazed as her mind was hazy from cumming, "OK" as Kaede gave a soft nod.

* * *

><p>~ Bus station ~<p>

With their shifts done, the married pair organized to have Saturday and Sunday off from work.

Though they had the money to buy a car, it didn't seem necessary. It was a nice social experience meeting people on the bus and plus it was greener for the environment. Though if there was a complaint, the bus got easily crowded during trips coming back home. Being backed into a corner, Kaede faced the outer window with Kohta standing behind trying to make room for them.

"It's times like these I really think we should consider getting a car" Kohta chuckled, "right? Kaede-chan?"

However the pink diclonius continued to stare out the window with her head titled down.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" But needless to say, his pants had immediately become undone as his dick was standing and ready to go.

Kaede then lifted the back end of her skirt up as she tore the underlining of her stockings revealing her panties. Pushing her back against Kohta, his member slipped in between her legs as it now touched the exact place she wanted.

"Kaede-chan?!" Kohta quietly exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Not here of all places!"

". . . . Can't wait" as Kaede gave heated breaths while her cheeks were flushed red. Doing the work, she began to rock her hips as Kohta's erect member upward arc perfectly conformed to that of her slit. Feeling it at her entrance, it felt so good as her movements sped up a bit.

Kohta cursed as he tried to control himself. Doing such a perverse thing in public was rather thrilling yet could be completely mortifying if they were caught. However he was completely lost in the act as Kaede's love juices bathed over his member as it slid back and forth along her. With one simple move, his soldier had slipped into the bands of Kaede's panties as it was now perfectly situated between her entrance and undergarment. Feeling the warm stickiness of her womanhood with the coverings of her soaked panties, he felt himself get harder as he gripped the bus railing trying to hold back.

Kaede had gasped upon the physical contact that was made. Perfectly arched up along the entrance of her womanhood, she felt the tip plunge up against her clitoris sending shocks throughout her body only exiting from her fingers and toes at how incredible it felt. Almost wanting to moan, she felt a hand turn her face around as her husband looked to her along her shoulder.

"Just hold on . . . . A little longer" Kohta breathed out as he was just as flushed as his wife. As she nodded to him, they kissed as they got themselves back in order.

* * *

><p>~ Hizashi residence ~<p>

Leaving the bus and walking home, it gave them considerable time to calm themselves down.

Entering their house, they set aside their belongings and got a quick bite to eat. Getting things cleaned and set aside, Kohta brought out two glasses as he poured some wine. Handing Kaede her cup they both took a sip.

Giving a deep sigh, "why are you making me wait?" Kaede asked. "Are you getting some sort of thrill from this?"

"Because I'm easily amused with how you react" Kohta said jokingly.

"Seriously" as Kaede took another drink of her wine.

Caressing his hand to her cheek, Kohta gave her a warm smile. "It's specifically for this reason. It's always good to have a healthy appetite. But if you allow the hunger to grow the better everything becomes. Taste" as he licked the sides of her cheek, "smell" inhaling the scent of her hair, "touch" as his hands graced the sides of her arms which caused Kaede to shiver. "So dramatic in it's simplicity. For our anniversary, I wanted it to be all the more special".

Kaede chuckled, "And the wine?" as she swirled the contents of the cup. "You'd probably try to get me as drunk as possible so you can get away with doing lots of perverted things to me".

"I'd never" as Kohta sounded partly offended.

Kaede then snickered, "it's alright, I'd probably let you". Taking one big gulp of her wine, she sat Kohta down as she stood over his lap. Bending down flipping several strands of hair over her ear, there lips met as she slowly released the contents of her mouth into his.

Reaching back, Kohta held Kaede's waist as she fed him mouth to mouth. "_Better then anything I've ever drank_" he thought. The spicy zest of the wine combined with the sweet aroma of her saliva mixing together was intoxicating. Doing the same for her, he sat her down on his lap. Taking a mouthful of wine, he kissed her back to which she thoroughly enjoyed. Though there lips were tightly clamped together some wine managed to drip out streaming down her chin as they dripped onto her neck and chest. "Allow me".

Kaede's breathing became heavier as Kohta's tongue traced the length of her neck following the wine trail that seeped into her shirt. With each button he undid, her heart skipped a beat as more of her bare skin was revealed. Cleaning what wine stains he found, he then began to follow the lining of her collarbone finding his way back to her neck giving light kisses and nibbles. "_So good_" she thought. Her husband was right. Something so small now felt so good as she then held him closely within a warm embrace. Pushing back as they were face to face, their lips met once more. Starting slow allowing their lips to meld, it started to grow in intensity as they hungrily kissed tasting the innards of each others mouths. Backing up to catch their breaths, both their faces were red from a mixture of intoxication and heightened emotions as they were still craving for more.

Picking Kaede up by both her legs as she clamped around his waist with her arms drapped around his neck, they continued to kiss. Walking them both into the bedroom, he sat her down on the bed. But as Kaede unzipped her skirt allowing it to fall, she was stopped as she reached for the buttons on her shirt.

"Do you want to do it with them on?"

"No, it's more like undressing you myself is part of the fun".

At the moment that was said, Kohta's cloths were ripped right off leaving him in his birthday suit. "Hmm, I guess you're right".

"That is for making you wait a month isn't it?"

"Maybe" Kaede deviously smiled.

"Well I'll be sure to make it up to you in full". Guiding her slowly laying her on the bed, he laid to her side reengaging their kiss as he unhooked her strapless bra throwing it aside. Entering her shirt touching her breast as his fingers brushed over her nipple they then smoothed along her stomach reaching her shirt. Feeling the leftover buttons, he began to undo them till her shirt was completely open. Finishing just that, his hand then wandered back up as they cupped perfectly under her left breast as he gave it a squeeze rubbing them ever so tenderly. "Ahh, Kaede-chan's breasts. How I've missed touching them" as he then began to rub his face in them.

"Geez, stop embarrassing me!" Kaede exclaimed giving her husband a stern look. "Just give me what I want already!"

"No argument here" Kohta chuckled. So pushing her panties aside revealing her womanhood, he aimed at her entrance. Seeing such a gorgeous sight, he could not possibly get any harder as he started to push in. "_There is so much __resistance.__ It's so hot and tight. I feel like I'm going to cum just from going in_". Continuing to push till they were connected at the hips, he was fighting how badly he wanted to cum after waiting a month to do this.

However the moment they were completely connected, Kaede's back arched as she gasped for air.

"Did you cum?" seeing how wet she became.

"When your dick kissed my womb I couldn't hold back any longer" Kaede weakly smiled. "So please give me all your love Kohta. Use my pussy as much as you like and pour all your semen into my womb. Engrave everything you are into me. Don't make me wait a second longer" as she raised her arms inviting him to continue.

"Anything for you" smiled Kohta as he scoped her up. "I love you Kaede-chan. Nothing will ever change that"

"I love you too Kohta. Forever and ever" as Kaede warmly smiled back to him.

Moving in rhythm as their bodies melded as one, they both held each other tightly as they couldn't move fast enough. All that carnal lust they had been saving for the month being released all at once

Their entire bodies becoming erogenous zones as everything they did felt incredible.

"Harder" Kaede cried out. "Your dick keeps kissing my womb. It's making my entire body feel numb! Paint my insides white with your sticky seed!"

"It feels so hot" Kohta grunted. "Your pussy feels so good. It's like I'm melting inside of you! I can't get enough!"

"Ahh! Kohta! I love you! I love you so much Kohta!"

"I love you Kaede-chan!"

For the hours to come the married couple would go at each other with intense drive. Pushing their minds and bodies to the point of exhaustion, they could not stop. Using every possible position and fetish in the book, they did them all. The only times they cared to stop was to sleep, eat, or for hygenic purposes.

The couple actually had plans to go out. However their little dates ended quickly into some mind blowing sex wherever they were. Though it was a territory they generally didn't cross often for safety reasons, they could not hold themselves back. Wherever they could find that was private enough and could get away with, they made love.

Parks, restrooms, dark theaters, they squeezed in as much as they could within their forty-eight hours together. But that was fine as that's all that really mattered. They were together as they were able to express themselves without worry, concern, or judgment to whatever may occur.

But now it was time to return back to family life. Truly, they did love their children. But it was nice once in a while for it just to be the two of them.

* * *

><p>~ Hizashi residence ~ (Monday afternoon)<p>

"We're home" said Yuki as she and her sister walked in to find their parents doing what they usually do on routine day.

"Welcome home" Kaede smiled. "How was your aunt's place?"

"We had lots of fun!" cheered Nyu. "We watched T.V., read stories, went to a park, and ate a lot of candy!"

Kohta chuckled at her response. "Well that's enough candy for now. You can tell me more after you've dropped off your stuff in your room".

"OK otosan!" as Nyu skipped to her room followed by Yuki as they put there things away. Setting aside her folders and backpack, a questions then came to mind. "Oneesan . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Does okaasan and otosan seem happier?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Not sure" as Nyu gave a quizzical look. "Just a feeling I got".

Though subtle, the young diclonius did sense a brighter aura around her parents. Why exactly? It wasn't really any of her business. So long as they were happy then that was enough.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Meh, just the spur of the moment.<p> 


End file.
